


Дар или проклятье? Часть 1

by Lozelb



Series: Дар или проклятье? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozelb/pseuds/Lozelb
Summary: Гарри, как обычно, “везет”. Он является обладателем редкого наследия, но вот дар это или проклятье?





	1. Chapter 1

**Название:** Дар или проклятье? Часть 1. Изумрудноглазый  
**Фэндом:** Гарри Поттер  
**Автор:** Lozelb  
**Категория:** слеш  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Пейринг:** СС/ГП  
**Дисклаймер:** большинство персонажей и мир принадлежит Роулинг.  
**Аннотация:** Гарри, как обычно, “везет”. Он является обладателем редкого наследия, но вот дар это или проклятье?  
**Предупреждения:** ООС, полное АУ (Волдеморта убивают еще в первую войну, каким образом - остается за кадром; Снейп - гений и очень умен - с 18-ти шпионил на два стана; Лили - не мать Гарри, “мать” Гарри - Джеймс Поттер; рождение Гарри и смерть Волдеморта произошли одновременно, совершеннолетие наступает в 18-ть, на текущий момент Гарри 17 лет), mpreg, альтернативная физиология, немного герантофилии, смерть второстепенного персонажа.

# 

1\. Повседневность Гарри

Толчок. Еще один… и еще…  
Ты старательно подмахиваешь, вцепившись руками в край стола, ноги широко расставлены, поясница от прогиба, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и треснет, но ты молчишь сцепив зубы — нужно обеспечить максимально глубокое проникновение партнеру, так быстрее кончит. Полы мантии, накинутые на голову, не позволяют что-либо видеть, хотя ты бы и не смог: очки лежат на полочке стеллажа, стоящего недалеко от стола. Старик всегда закрывает твое лицо, вероятно, чтобы не видеть выражение болезненного неудовольствия или, что хуже, безразличия.  
Громкие шлепки плоти о плоть нарушают тишину. Ты чувствуешь, капли пота старика на спине, пуговицы его мантии болезненно впиваются в кожу. Хорошо, что остальная одежда отчасти смягчает причиняемый ими дискомфорт. Щека все сильнее трется о ткань, обтягивающую поверхность стола. Опять останутся следы... как от пощечины. Друзья, ухмыляясь, снова будут спрашивать, какую ведьму ты прогневил на этот раз. Как будто тебе есть, кого гневить. Старик совсем заездит, если посмеешь позволить себе даже легкий флирт с девушкой.  
Слава Мерлину амплитуда движений нарастает. Еще чуть-чуть... Вот... Сейчас!  
Несколько мощных толчков, и старик замирает — кончил. В это же мгновение у тебя перехватывает дыхание. Сейчас главное расслабиться и не сопротивляться, иначе магическая откачка будет весьма болезненной, и, в результате, будешь оправляться дольше обычного.  
Закрываешь глаза и окончательно обмякаешь на столе — откачка пошла. Силы уходят. Начинает неимоверно клонить в сон... Но вскоре все заканчивается, и старик покидает твое тело. Чувствуешь себя опустошенным, усталым и сонливым и да, в заднице жжет. Впрочем, так всегда.  
— Одевайся, Гарри. Не забудь выпить зелье.  
Далее слышишь шуршание мантии, удаляющиеся шаги, а затем негромкий звук закрывшейся двери — директор ушел в покои. Ты, наконец, один. Облегченно выдыхаешь, опускаешь полы мантии, и, опираясь на дрожащие руки, медленно поднимаешься со стола, едва удерживаясь на плохо слушающихся ногах. Затем, неспешно приводишь себя в порядок, используя очищающие чары. Хоть и хочешь как можно скорее покинуть кабинет директора, двигаться быстрее сейчас не в состоянии.  
В последнее время Дамблдор все чаще и чаще приглашает тебя к себе и пьет все большее количество афродизиака. Видимо, старику не долго осталось. Хорошо бы. Злорадно ухмыляешься. Да, ты хочешь наблюдать смерть старика, однако есть и второй конец этой палки — что будет с тобой в таком случае? Кого назначат твоим следующим опекуном? Или старик помрет, унеся тайну твоего наследия с собой в могилу и тем самым позволит выбирать любовников самостоятельно? А может, он протянет до твоего совершеннолетия и только потом сдохнет? Немного ведь осталось.

 

Ты — Одаренный Морганой, Волшебник с Изумрудными Глазами. Легенда происхождения Дара весьма коротка и проста: “Однажды, путешествуя по своим владениям, Моргана проходила мимо лесной хижины. Неузнанная хозяевами, она попросила воды, желая проверить насколько они гостеприимны, и ей вынесли воду в деревянном черпаке. И тогда она решила одарить хозяев за то, что те выполнили просьбу незнакомки, но и наказать за то, что поднесли воду в деревянном черпаке вместо хорошей посудины”. Отсюда дар, но он же и проклятие. Все из твоего рода — сильные волшебники — это дар, а вот специфическое магическое ядро — проклятье. Ядро вбирает в себя столько магии, что тело не может удержать такое количество — хочешь жить, отдай часть. Но если бы было все так просто. В “отдавании” есть своя специфика — это возможно сделать только через сексуальный контакт, причём в позиции принимающего — вот и суть проклятья. Впрочем, кроме Поттеров подобным наследием никто не наделен, по крайней мере, с подобными себе ты не сталкивался ни разу, а родственники, насколько тебе известно, все мертвы.  
Но магия — не единственный “дар” Морганы, есть еще один: Изумрудноглазые могут производить потомство, но только себе подобных — мальчиков с таким же наследием. Видимо, таким образом Моргана решила подстраховаться, чтобы ее подарок не канул в лету, затерявшись среди прочих наследий. Изумрудноглазые не могут зачинать, они могут только рожать ака женщины, при этом внешне являясь мужчинами. По сути Одаренных можно отнести к третьему полу, так как, несмотря на то, что выглядят как мужчины, они не являются ими, так же как не являются женщинами. Ты читал, что магглы называют таких как ты гермафродитами — у тебя есть пенис, но есть и матка.  
И еще одно: внешность. В плане телосложения — все, как и у прочих — например, твой дедушка был высоким и сильным, а вот отец и ты, наоборот, низкорослые и хрупкие. А вот лицо… Все Изумрудноглазые смазливы. Если черты лица твоих ровесников с каждым годом становятся все более мужественными, то твои приобретают все большую женственность. Переодень тебя в женскую одежду и никто и не скажет, что ты — мальчик. И судя по колдографиям, что остались в наследство от отца, такое со всей твоей родней. Таким был отец, таким был дед, и прадед, и прапрадед — все Поттеры.  
И теперь итог: учитывая все вышеперечисленное, твое наследие — дар или проклятье? Например, для того же Дамблдора, — точно дар, но не для тебя.

 

Приведя себя в порядок, ты подходишь к стеллажу и берешь с полки знакомый флакон с противозачаточным зельем. Откупорив его, одним махом проглатываешь неприятно пахнущую, вязкую жидкость. Интересно, кто ее варит? Снейп? Или Дамблдор где-то покупает? Скорее второе. Едва ли Снейп знает о твоих особенностях. Сейчас об этом вообще едва ли кому-либо известно, кроме всезнающего директора. Даже его брат не в курсе. Дамблдор не желает с кем-либо делить свою находку.  
Что касается противозачаточного…

 

Гм… Вот бы кто знал, что у тебя, как у девчонок, регулярно происходят регулы, только кровь идет не из влагалища, а из задницы. Директор объяснил, как скрыть и это. Спасибо ему. Может, и хорошо, что Дамблдор успел прибрать тебя к рукам, пока другие не успели узнать о присутствии в Магической Британии волшебника с Даром Морганы.  
Хотя, если вспомнить Дурслей, не на что жаловаться. По сути, у тебя есть все: хорошая одежда, своя огромная комната в доме директора, много вкусной еды.  
Когда ты жил у Дурслей до приезда в Хогвартс, ничего этого у тебя не было. Да что говорить, ты жил в чулане под лестницей, вечно недоедал, синяки, побои... А сейчас? С тебя пылинки сдувают, правда, регулярно трахают, но это ничего. Ты привык. Да и не так уж часто Дамблдор это делает, хотя, да, в последнее время зачастил.

 

Закрыв флакон, ставишь его на прежнее место и направляешься прочь из кабинета.  
Не быть тебе беременным пока директор жив. Беременность означает, что качать магию из тебя будет нельзя — она пойдет на поддержание жизни ребенка, на его развитие и формирование магического ядра. Впрочем, разве ты бы хотел ребенка от Дамблдора? Морщишься. Нет, точно бы не хотел — ребенка нужно рожать от любимого человека. И вообще, рано говорить об этом — тебе всего семнадцать, а старик не вечен. Рано или поздно отойдет в иной мир, вот тогда и можно подумать о ребенке.  
До спальни добираешься благополучно. Видимо, сегодня дежурит не Снейп, что хорошо, иначе ты бы снова оказался в кабинете директора, где между профессорами состоялся длинный разговор. Да, тебя, несомненно, избавили бы от отработок у ядовитого зельевара. Но слушать, как они препираются... Сейчас ты не способен на это — слишком устал и хочешь спать. Директор явно переборщил сегодня.

***

Утро приходит слишком быстро. Впрочем, после откачки магии так всегда. Тебе бы поспать еще хотя бы чуть-чуть, тогда, вероятно, самочувствие было бы лучше, но уроки никто не отменял. И почему Дамблдор всегда приглашает посреди недели? Нет, чтобы в пятницу, тогда было бы целых два дня, чтобы прийти в чувство. Слава Мерлину, это последний — седьмой курс. Конечно, после того, как закончишь школу, Дамблдор скорее всего запрет тебя в своем доме. Едва ли старик просто так отпустит — он не тот человек, чтобы по доброте душевной отказываться от дармовой силы. Но тогда у тебя будет возможность как следует отсыпаться после секса с ним. Конечно, ты сомневаешься, что опекун будет откачивать меньше магии, скорее, наоборот, больше, ведь старик не молодеет.  
— Эй, Гарри, ты спишь? У нас же сейчас зельеварение, — долетает обеспокоенный голос Невилла — единственного сокурсника, которого ты можешь назвать своим другом. Лонгботтом не раз подтверждал то, что ему можно доверять, на него можно положиться.

 

В первый раз свое бескорыстное отношение он подтвердил, когда узнал о твоих особенностях. А произошло это просто.  
Лонботтом увидел, ЧТО ты читаешь, а читал ты в тот момент тайно вынесенную из запретной секции книгу Витреуса Стренджета “О редких наследиях”, в которой как раз упоминались волшебники с Даром Морганы. Невилл сразу же догадался, о чем речь — он всегда был очень наблюдательным и, как и Гермиона, любил читать. Вероятно, в библиотеке Лонгботтомов была эта книга. Именно такие выводы ты сделал. А как иначе Невиллу было связать одно с другим?  
Помнится, тогда Невилл посочувствовал тебе, ведь участь Изумрудноглазых, как повествует история, всегда была незавидной — сосуды, дармовые батарейки, вот как они всегда воспринимались. Очень редко к носителям Дара Морганы относились иначе, и еще реже позволяли рожать. Кому нужен ребенок Одаренный Морганой? Тем не менее, каким-то немыслимым образом Поттеры не вымерли.  
Невилл тогда смолчал — сохранил твою тайну, до сих пор молчит и будет молчать, в этом ты уверен.

 

— Спасибо, Нев. Встаю, — отодвигаешь полог, садишься, спускаешь ноги с кровати и нехотя встаешь.  
Как только появляешься в зоне видимости соседей по спальне, тут же слышишь:  
— Ух ты, ни фига себе! Гарри, какой девчонке ты на этот раз не угодил? — Рон.  
Берешь зеркало и рассматриваешь алое пятно на щеке. Как обычно — оно больше всего напоминает пощечину. И почему директору так нравится именно стол? Не диван, не кресло... Да ведь можно даже поставить раком и трахать у стены. Почему именно стол?  
— Отстань от него Рон, — Невилл. — Тебе помочь убрать, или ты сам?  
— Сам, — тихо бубнишь. Тебе дискомфортно и неудобно, ощущение, будто тебя поймали за руку во время кражи ценного и редкого предмета. Ты понимаешь, что ничего плохого не делал, ты не виноват, что являешься носителем Дара Морганы, и не виноват, что Дамблдор — козел, но чувство не проходит. Спешно берешься за палочку, вышептывая заклинание, совершаешь легкий взмах, и все, щека в порядке.  
— Поторопитесь, у нас сейчас зелья, — бросает Уизли, и, взяв сумку, покидает спальню.  
Еще раз окинув быстрым взглядом свое отражение в зеркале и отметив, что щека в порядке, а глаза (как и положено после магической откачки), выглядят, как и у любого другого волшебника, имеющего зеленый оттенок радужки, а не сияют двумя яркими изумрудами от переизбытка магии, начинаешь быстро одеваться, тихо бормоча вслух, обращаясь к себе:  
— Вот теперь точно опоздаем, — бросаешь взгляд на Невилла: — А ты почему еще здесь?  
Тот, улыбнувшись, пожимает плечами.  
— Вместе опаздывать не так страшно, так ведь?  
Это точно.  
— Спасибо, друг.

***

Как и следовало ожидать, вы с Невиллом опаздываете — появляетесь в классе после того, как отзвенел звонок. И ладно бы это была трансфигурация или, еще лучше, — история магии, так ведь нет, это зельеварение — один из сложнейших предметов. И, как обычно, Снейп уже в классе.  
— Смотрю, для мистера Поттера и мистера Лонгоботтома правила не писаны? Или вы, господа, считаете, что вас должны поднимать с кровати индивидуально, чтобы вы удосужились вовремя прийти на занятие?  
— Простите, профессор Снейп, можно войти в класс, — тихо в унисон.  
— Будьте добры выражаться четко, — рявкает зельевар под тихие смешки студентов.  
Вы с Невиллом повторяете фразу, но на этот раз более громко и четко, как и просит преподаватель.  
— Еще одно опоздание, и вы будете изучать зельеварение за дверью и тут не поможет особое расположение директора к Вам, мистер Поттер.  
Шушуканье становится громче. А ты, опустив взгляд, тихо параноишь: особое расположение директора к тебе, и правда, слишком заметно.  
— Рецепт на доске, — сухо сообщает Снейп, и, окинув класс своим фирменным взглядом “не-будет-тишины-пущу-на-ингредиенты” (шушуканье тут же прекращается), устраивается за учительским столом  
Проскользнув на заднюю парту, вы с Невиллом быстро достаете все необходимое и приступаете к выполнению задания.

***

Урок проходит как обычно, то есть напряженно, с потерей баллов для Гриффиндора и отработкой у профессора по пятницам, субботам и воскресеньям. Такое ощущение, что Снейп вообще не отдыхает.  
— Неужели нельзя было встать вовремя и быть более внимательными? — укоризненно замечает Гермиона, как только урок заканчивается и ты оказываешь за стенами класса. — Ладно Невилл, он по вечерам дополнительно занимается у профессора Стебль, но ты, Гарри, что делал? Тебя не было вчера вечером в гостиной.  
— Не спалось. Бродил по Хогвартсу, — а что еще сказать? Что вчера планово трахался с директором? Во у Гермионы будет шок.  
— Вместо этого лучше бы занялся учебой, — укоризненно замечает она и оставляет друзей одних.  
Неприятно.  
— Не обращай на нее внимания, — ободряюще произносит Невилл. И некоторое время вы молча плететесь на историю магии.  
После встреч с Дамблдором ты особо любишь этот предмет — на нем можно подремать, чем и планируешь заняться, но тебе не дают. Как только вы с Невиллом занимаете самые дальние места, и ты устраиваешься поудобней, кладя голову на парту и намереваясь уснуть, к тебе поворачиваются Симус, Дин и Рон.  
— Так кто она?  
— Ты ее бросил?  
— У вас что-то было?  
— Точно что-то было, смотри, он же спит на ходу.  
— Как далеко вы зашли?  
— Гарри, так кто она? А может, это он?  
— Да никого у меня не было, ни с кем я сейчас не встречаюсь, — не выдерживаешь. — Не спалось, гулял по Хогвартсу.  
— Но тебе же дали пощечину, нам Рон рассказал, — не отстает Дин.  
Окинув убийственным взглядом младшего из братьев Уизли, отвечаешь:  
— Не было никакой пощечины. Я оступился и упал.  
— Не хочешь говорить и не нужно, — обиженно протягивает Рон, и от тебя, наконец, отстают. Облегченно вздохнув, кладешь голову на парту, закрываешь глаза и проваливаешься в блаженное забытье.

***

К вечеру сокурсники окончательно оставляют тебя в покое, да тебе и не до этого: нехватка сна дает о себе знать. Тем не менее, после ужина, ты садишься в самом тихом углу гостиной Гриффиндора и берешься за выполнение заданий.  
Вскоре, вернувшись с дополнительного урока по травологии, к тебе присоединяется Невилл.  
— Может, пойдешь спать, а завтра встанешь пораньше и напишешь эссе?  
Пробежав глазами по уже написанному и найдя несколько грубых ошибок, согласно киваешь.  
— Да, пожалуй, так и сделаю, — с этими словами поднимаешься. — Спокойной ночи, Нев.  
— Спокойной ночи, Гарри.  
Еле переставляя ноги, поднимаешься в спальню, толком не раздевшись, падаешь в кровать и мгновенно засыпаешь. 


	2. Chapter 2

# 2\. Смерть стучится в дверь внезапно

Профессор зельеварения быстрым шагом идет к кабинету директора. Полы мантии развеваются, тем самым напоминая крылья летучей мыши. Лицо — безэмоциональная маска, и только резкая четкость движений, сосредоточенность и целеустремленность, горящие во взгляде, выдают чувства.   
Почему к окончанию учебного года все словно сходят с ума? К чему устраивать всевозможные пакости и розыгрыши? И ладно бы, эти розыгрыши были безобидны, так ведь нет, большинство шуток заканчивается плачевно, если не для здоровья самих шутников, так для старинного замка. Это надо же — устроить болото посередине коридора! Очередная шутка близнецов Уизли, которые даже издалека умудряются пакостить своими магическими фокусами, привнося в жизнь школьников разнообразие, а учителям доставляя дополнительные хлопоты.  
Обычно пресечь очередную пакость и спасти пострадавших, будь-то замок или ученики, всегда получалось, но не в этот раз. Несмотря на совместные усилия преподавательского состава, болото не желает исчезать, напротив, разрастается все больше, не реагируя на отменяющие заклинания. Если не убрать (или хотя бы не уменьшить) его до утра, в Большой зал будет не попасть. Можно, конечно, обратиться непосредственно к создателям этой шутки, но сделать это не позволяет преподавательская гордость. В глубине души Снейп признает, что заклинание, создавшее болото, весьма оригинальное, а близнецы Уизли — одаренные волшебники, вот только направить бы их энергию в конструктивное русло…   
Слава Мерлину, этот год последний — контракт заканчивается и продлевать его Северус не намерен, тем более, что… Одергивает себя — не произносить ЕГО имя, не произносить даже про себя.  
А почему, собственно, он вообще так долго проработал здесь? Зачем продлевал контракт? Ведь мог давно покинуть стены и заниматься в свое удовольствие любимым делом — зельеварением. Предложения из лучших лабораторий как поступали, так и продолжают поступать. Что заставляет Северуса изо дня в день вести уроки, пытаясь оставить хотя бы какие-то знания в головах малолетних бездарей? Что заставляет его предпринимать все новые попытки приучить этих монстров-недорослей к труду и дисциплине? Ответ на этот вопрос известен давно: все дело в них, в этих изумрудных глазах. Они для него словно наваждение. Иногда они горят так ярко, что кажутся нечеловеческими, а порой, наоборот, становятся самого обычного приглушенно-зеленого цвета, не теряя при этом своей странной притягательности. Такие глаза были у Джеймса — первой любви Северуса, такие глаза и у... Нет. Не произносить его имя. Он еще мальчишка, подросток. В конце концов, он ученик. Сейчас это непозволительно. Вот подрастет, возмужает, тогда, может быть...  
Зельевар останавливается перед горгульей и произносит пароль. Сейчас не самое подходящее время для разговора с директором — в это время Альбус обычно никого не принимает. Да и нехорошо являться к директору, не оповестив его заранее, но ситуация иная.  
Горгулья отодвигается, открывая винтовую лестницу, ведущую к дверям директорского кабинета.  
Выкинув из головы все лишнее, Северус берется за ручку и, быстро войдя внутрь, замирает на пороге, шокированный представшей перед ним картиной.  
Даже не потрудившись снять мантию, а просто ее задрав, вцепившись старческими крючковатыми пальцами в ягодицы любовника и закинув бороду через плечо, видимо, чтобы не мешалась, Альбус Дамблдор с большим усердием (учитывая возраст), втрахивает какого-то юношу в стол. Мантия молодого человека закинута на голову, что не позволяет разглядеть лицо, а сам он лежит животом на столе и, широко расставив ноги, старательно подается навстречу движениям директора, хрипло вскрикивая и крепко вцепившись в край стола.  
Дамблдор на старости лет лишился последних мозгов? Кто же в школу притаскивает проституток? Для удовлетворения естественных нужд есть соответствующие места, где и личность клиента, при его желании, будет сохранена в тайне. Одно из таких мест Северус сам часто посещает. Нет, конечно, можно вызвать и на дом, но не в школу же — здесь дети.  
Тем временем, директор усиливает напор. Парнишка дрожит и как будто всхлипывает. Интересно, ему больно или приятно? Скорее больно и неприятно, по-крайней мере, судя по звукам. Хотя, тут можно и ошибаться. И что толкает молодых людей на подобный путь — продавать себя за деньги?  
Несколько сильных толчков и директор, наконец, кончает, содрогаясь сморщенным, старческим телом.   
Вот теперь можно сообщить о своем присутствии.  
Северус весьма громко прочищает горло.  
Дамблдор замирает и поворачивает голову. Молодой человек тоже реагирует на звук — движением руки убирает полы мантии с лица…  
— Поттер? — внезапно мозаика складывается — становятся понятны и неоднократные прогулки мальчишки поздними вечерами по Хогвартсу в то время, когда все спят, и то, что директор так рьяно защищал своего подопечного, закрывая глаза на неуспеваемость и прочие нарушения школьных правил. Они любовники.  
— Профессор Снейп... — тихо выдыхает мальчишка, застыв в провокационной позе. Он явно в шоке, впрочем, не он один. Видимо, не ожидал подобного поворота событий. Хотя никто не ожидал, а уж Северус — и подавно. Кто вообще мог предположить, что Альбус Дамблдор — сама добродетель — трахает студента. Да не просто студента, а своего приемного сына.  
А этот… Тот, кого в глубине своей души Северус всегда боготворил, сдувал пылинки, завышал оценки, не позволяя завалить свой предмет... Оказывается, его темноволосый ангел с изумрудными глазами все это время предавался запретным утехам со стариком. СО СТАРИКОМ!   
Эмоциональный шквал поглощает сознание профессора Снейпа. Мерлин, как он ошибался, почему не разглядел творящееся перед носом…  
На мгновение он прикрывает глаза и усилием воли берет себя в руки. Сейчас не место и не время для эмоций. Увиденное он переварит потом. Потом, оставшись наедине с собой, он позволит эмоциям возобладать над логикой и разумом.  
Взяв себя в руки, зельевар переводит взгляд на студента.  
— Поттер, одевайтесь, — его голос звучит слишком тихо (кто не первый год знаком с профессором Снейпом, знает, что это очень нехороший признак). Затем Северус переводит взгляд на до сих пор замершего директора: — Профессор Дамблдор, будьте так любезны хм... «отпустить» мистера Поттера.  
Встрепенувшись, Дамблдор отстраняется и опускает мантию, прикрываясь, при этом совершенно забывая про штаны, что продолжают болтаться внизу, про закинутую через плечо бороду и покосившиеся очки. Да, Северусу удалось шокировать старика. Не ожидал «добрый» директор быть застуканным за провокационным занятием со студентом, который, к тому же, еще и является его подопечным.  
Как долго продолжается их связь? Как давно «добропорядочный» Альбус Дамблдор трахает своего воспитанника? Очередным усилием воли Северусу удается избавиться от навязчивых вопросов, осаждающих его мозг.  
Тем временем мальчишка слезает со столешницы и, сильно краснея, цепляет на нос очки, лежавшие на другом краю стола. Далее дрожащими руками начинает одеваться, совершенно забыв про нижнее белье, брошенное рядом.  
— Северус, позволь я все объясню... — начинает Дамблдор. Видимо, немного пришел в себя.  
— Не утруждайте себя, профессор, — Снейп не в состоянии слушать сладкие речи директора. Да и что тут объяснять, если и так все понятно?  
Поттер дрожащими руками завязывает шнурки на ботинках, явно не справляясь с этой несложной задачей.  
— Я сегодня же свяжусь с попечительским советом и социальной службой, — сухим голосом сообщает зельевар.  
— Северус... — снова начинает Дамблдор, но тут же замолкает. Скрючившись, прижав руки к сердцу, он прислоняется к столу и медленно оседает на пол. Его тело содрогается в судорогах, он хватает ртом воздух — явно задыхается, при этом пытается что-то сказать. Несколько минут — и директор замирает.  
Мальчишка открыв рот смотрит на происходящее.  
— Профессор Дамблдор! — вскрикивает он, выйдя из ступора и, совершенно забыв о шнурках, подлетает к своему опекуну. Опустившись рядом с ним, трясет того за плечи, повторяя имя.  
— Отойдите, мистер Поттер, — нахмурившись, зельевар приближается к директору и, наклонившись, прикасается к сонной артерии. Мертв. Снейп и без колдомедиков отлично знает причину смерти — сердечный приступ. Видимо, не выдержало стариковское сердце накала страстей.  
— Профессор Снейп, что... что с ним? — тихим, дрожащим голосом спрашивает мальчишка.  
Северус медленно поднимается, переводя взгляд на Поттера. Он бледен и сильно напуган. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и ему станет плохо. Что-то внутри зельевара сжимается, не позволяя обрушить правду на дрожащего, ничего не понимающего, чересчур перепуганного мальчонку.  
— Идите спать, мистер Поттер. Я сейчас свяжусь с мадам Помфри. Вас не должны здесь видеть, — неожиданно для самого себя на удивление мягким тоном произносит зельевар.  
— Но с профессором Дамблдором... с ним... все будет в порядке? — не отстает мальчишка. Неужели этот старик столько значит для него? Неприятно.  
— Да, Поттер. Идите уже, — теперь голос зельевара сух.  
— Спасибо, профессор Снейп, — тихо лепечет мальчишка и покидает кабинет, забыв про не завязанные шнурки и брошенные возле директорского стола трусы.  
Северус же еще некоторое время стоит, глядя на тело теперь уже бывшего директора Хогвартса. Затем, подходит к старику и начинает приводить его в порядок.  



	3. Chapter 3

# 3\. Новый опекун

Ты сидишь за столом в большом зале и размазываешь еду по тарелке. Из-за ночного происшествия кусок в горло не лезет. Сердце колотится — ты нервничаешь, а адреналин, играющий в крови, не позволяет ощутить усталость, которую должен переживать после откачки магии.   
Ты почти не спал (хотя, нет, спал, если, конечно, дрему можно назвать сном), поэтому сегодня пришел на завтрак практически первым, и теперь уныло водишь вилкой по тарелке. 

 

После того, как Снейп выгнал тебя из кабинета директора, ты долго стоял в коридоре, прислонившись к стене спиной. Все, о чем мог думать: поправится ли Дамблдор и не раскроет ли он тайну наследия? Кто знает, может, старик расскажет обо всем в бреду? Это могло бы привести к последствиям, которых ты всегда боялся. Директор стар, и следовало ожидать, что рано или поздно он сдаст, но не прямо же сейчас. Ты надеялся, что опекун отойдет в иной мир, когда ты закончишь обучение, к тому моменту будешь совершеннолетним. Ты планировал вступить в права наследия и получить доступ к семейными ценностями Поттеров (ты последний в роду). Возможно, папа оставил тебе хотя бы немного денег. Ты бы устроился на работу, параллельно поступил в магический университет. Что касается Дара, тут все просто: существуют клубы — дома удовольствий, а внешность всегда можно изменить. В общем, проблема с откачкой магии решаема, но только в случае, если о твоем наследии никому неизвестно.

 

Правильно говорят: беда не приходит одна. Именно так и получилось.  
Во-первых, самый грозный профессор в школе застукал вас с директором вместе. Благо, он, вроде, был настолько шокирован увиденным, что не заметил магического всплеска, которым всегда сопровождается откачка. Но что будет дальше? Тебе и так не дается зельеварение, профессор Снейп и без этого постоянно достает тебя... Теперь вообще со свету сживет и экзамен по этому предмету уже невозможно будет сдать. А это плохо, очень плохо. Для реализации планов на будущее нужен диплом об окончании школы.  
Во-вторых, что будет, если в бреду Дамблдор все же проговорился? Хорошо, если в этот момент рядом была мадам Помфри, она в курсе. Оказывается, именно она варила противозачаточное зелье по требованию директора. Об этом ты узнал позже ночью, когда пришел в чувство и отправился в больничное крыло, просить помощи у колдомедика — ребенка от Дамблдора ты не хотел, а больше не к кому было обратиться. Между вами состоялся откровенный разговор, в ходе которого все и выяснилось: она давно знала, что ты Одаренный. Из страха усугубить ситуацию, молчала и варила противозачаточное. Так вот, что, если Дамблдор в бреду все же открыл рот, когда рядом, была не мадам Помфри, а Снейп?  
В-третьих, вдруг старик не поправится и все же отправится в мир иной? Тогда все еще хуже: ты попадешь под опеку магической социальной службы, что совсем нехорошо. Пока ты в Хогвартсе, вероятнее всего, тебе удастся сохранить тайну, а что делать, когда начнется лето? До совершеннолетия еще почти полгода… Вывод один: сейчас твое положение, как ни крути, весьма шаткое.   
И еще, несмотря на то, что Дамблдор регулярно пользовался тобой, ты чувствуешь себя... виноватым? — в момент, когда директор находится при смерти, ты думал только о себе, о своих страхах, когда, в первую очередь, тебя должно было заботить здоровье опекуна. Каковы бы ни были твои отношения с ним, Дамблдор все же хорошо содержал тебя — ты ни в чем не нуждался. Поэтому считаешь, что должен испытывать хотя бы толику благодарности, которой, почему-то, нет. Вместо нее лишь злорадное удовлетворение: наконец, возмездие пришло — опекун получил по заслугам.

 

И сейчас, продолжая размазывать еду по тарелке, не отдавая отчета в своих действиях, снова и снова прокручиваешь в голове различные варианты дальнейшего развития событий. Периодически поглядываешь на учительский стол, в надежде, что вот-вот в зал войдет Дамблдор и займет свое место. Ты этого ждешь, потому что в этом случае все вернется на круги своя. Но все уже практически в сборе, а директора все нет.  
— Привет, Гарри, — рядом плюхается Невилл. Ответив на приветствие, ты снова концентрируешь внимание на учительском столе. — Рано встал, — замечает он. — Встреча не состоялась? — присматривается. — Нет, состоялась. Глаза самого обычного цвета, — дальше пауза. — Что-то случилось? — и понижает голос до шепота: — Ты не был у...? Но тогда, как ты…?  
— Был. Директору стало плохо. Снейп в курсе, — прерываешь рассуждения друга.   
— О, — Невилл некоторое время сидит молча, пребывая в явном шоке. — Так, он, получается, знает?  
— Про мои отношения с директором — да. Он видел, как мы с Дамблдором, — краснеешь и опускаешь взгляд. Какое-то время молчишь, снова ковыряясь в тарелке вилкой. Затем, отложив вилку, смотришь безучастным взглядом в зал. — Про наследие — не знаю.  
— О, — снова пауза. — И что дальше?  
— Без понятия. Сейчас Дамблдор должен быть у мадам Помфри.  
— Что с ним случилось? Ну, от чего ему стало плохо?  
— Не знаю, наверное, сердечный приступ — схватился за сердце и упал, когда понял, что Снейп все видел.  
— Да, очень похоже на сердечный приступ. У бабушки один раз так было, но все, слава Мерлину, обошлось.  
— Теперь жду, что будет дальше. Может, оклемался и появится?  
— Если это, и правда, был сердечный приступ, то едва ли. Бабушка после такого неделю в кровати лежала. Но директор — сильный маг. Может, быстро поправится, — Невилл, как и ты, концентрирует свое внимание на преподавательском столе. Все профессора в сборе, но к завтраку не притрагиваются, а что-то тихо обсуждают между собой. Это странное поведение преподавателей заставляет тебя нервничать сильнее.  
— Почему они не едят? — кому этот вопрос ты адресовал — самому себе или другу? — Не нравится мне все это, — хмуришься.  
— Не переживай, Гарри, вот увидишь, все будет хорошо. Я уверен, Дамблдор поправится. Несмотря на возраст, он сильный волшебник, — снова пытается подбодрить Невилл тебя.  
— Эй, вы чего там шепчетесь? — Рон.  
Переглядываетесь и уже было собираетесь выдвинуть каждый свою версию, как в этот момент поднимается профессор МакГонагалл. В зале становится тихо.  
Ты как будто становишься сильно натянутой пружиной. Внутри все замирает и, кажется, забываешь, как дышать.   
— Доброе утро, студенты, — начинает свою речь декан Гриффиндора и замолкает, прочищая горло то ли от волнения, то ли специально выдерживая паузу, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Сегодня ночью произошла трагедия. Профессор Дамблдор, посвятившей нашей школе более шестидесяти лет, скончался — сердечный приступ. Сегодня его тело заберет его брат — Аберфорт Вульфрик Дамблдор(1). О дате похорон будет сообщено позже. Как заместитель директора, временно принимаю его полномочия на себя. В дальнейшем попечительский совет назначит постоянного главу школы. Несмотря на трагедию, уроки будут проходить в прежнем режиме. На этом все. Заканчивайте завтрак и по классам, — с этими словами она занимает свое место.  
В зале поднимается страшный гул. Все в один момент принимаются обсуждать услышанное.  
Ты же не видит и не слышит ничего. Что-то внутри обрывается — пришел конец беззаботной мирной жизни. Уже сегодня, в крайнем случае завтра, приедут представители социальной службы и будет... А что будет, не знаешь — мозг отказывается анализировать ситуацию. В одном ты точно уверен: теперь, наверняка, жизнь в корне поменяется, и, точно, — не в лучшую сторону.   
— Эй, Гарри, Гарри! — оказывается, вот уже в течение минуты друг тормошит тебя за плечо.  
— А? Что? — переводишь растерянный взгляд на Невилла, выныривая в реальность.  
Большой зал практически пуст.  
— Ты как? В порядке? Я тебя зову-зову, а ты не отвечаешь. Может попросить у мадам Помфри успокоительного? Выглядишь крайне плохо. Сам на себя не похож.  
— Я в порядке. Спасибо, Нев, — удается выдавить вымученную улыбку. — У нас сейчас зельеварение? — голос глух и звучит словно издалека.  
— Да, Гарри. И мы опять опаздываем. Может, все же к Помфри?  
Но ты отрицательно качаешь головой и поднимаешься.

***

Урок зельеварения проходит как в тумане и опять сопровождается кучей снятых баллов. Ваш с Невиллом котел чуть не взрывается и, если раньше предотвращением подобных инцидентов занимался ты, то на этот раз эта роль отводится Невиллу. Впрочем, он с ней справляется.  
Гермиона, как всегда, к окончанию урока окидывает тебя все более яростными взглядами — на перемене тебя явно ждет сильный разнос за столь вопиющую невнимательность. Но тебе все равно. Ты до сих пор в трансе — переживаешь о будущем, продолжаешь перебирать возможные варианты дальнейшего развития событий. Нужно хотя бы немного быть готовым к тому, что будет дальше. Единственное, что в какой-то степени успокаивает, это приближающееся совершеннолетие, которое наступит меньше, чем через полгода. И, конечно, хорош факт того, что сейчас в тебе нет магических излишков. В запасе две недели. За это время должно выясниться, кто будет опекуном, а так же, известно ли Снейпу о наследии.  
Как только звенит звонок, все тут же укладывают свои учебники и тетради в сумки — никто не хочет дольше необходимого находиться в классе зельеварения.  
Ты же, чувствуя неимоверную усталость (практически не спал) и душевный раздрай, собираешься крайне медленно. Поэтому на выход вы с Невиллом направляетесь самыми последними.  
Перед дверью вас останавливает голос Снейпа:  
— Мистер Поттер, задержитесь.  
Замираешь.  
— Я тебя подожду, — тихо шепчет Невилл и покидает класс, аккуратно, но плотно притворяя за собой дверь.  
С минуту постояв около закрытой двери и сделав глубокий вздох, разворачиваешься и, поставив сумку на ближайший стул, поднимаешь взгляд на Снейпа.  
Но профессор молча берет свернутый лист пергамента со стола и, подойдя к тебе, кладет его перед тобой на парту.  
— Читайте, — то ли приказывает, то ли просит он. Скорее приказывает. И отходит.  
Разворачиваешь пергамент. Не замечая, как дрожат руки и сердце сильно-сильно колотится в груди, медленно скользишь взглядом по строчкам, написанным мелким витиеватым почерком Дамблдора.

 

“Дорогой Северус! Если ты читаешь эти строки, значит, меня уже нет в живых.   
Ты так много раз выручал меня, что я пожизненно твой должник. Но, к сожалению, я уже не смогу расплатиться с тобой. Несмотря на это, у меня есть еще одна, последняя просьба. Пожалуйста, позаботься о Гарри. Я знаю, ты не особо его жалуешь из-за прошлых недоразумений с его отцом, но мальчик ни в чем не виноват. К этому хочу добавить: Гарри очень необычный мальчик. Может, сейчас ты этого не видишь, не замечаешь, но со временем поймешь.  
Как ты знаешь, я был опекуном Гарри. Оформляя опекунство, я понимал, что уже стар, и моя жизнь может оборваться в любой момент. Поэтому в случае моей непредвиденной смерти, я назначил второго опекуна. Это ты. Когда я брал Гарри под опеку, то обсудил этот нюанс с социальной службой. Твоя кандидатура была рассмотрена и одобрена. Почему я молчал? Наверное, надеялся прожить дольше, увидеть, как Гарри вырастет, повзрослеет, возмужает и встанет на ноги. Но судьба решила иначе. Я знаю, что под твоим покровительством он будет в порядке. Я верю: ты проследишь, чтобы он благополучно окончил школу. Я не прошу присматривать за ним после того, как ему исполнится восемнадцать, но очень на это надеюсь. Опять же повторюсь: он очень необычный мальчик.  
Я не оставил вам двоим выбора, простите меня за это, но вам придется научиться ладить друг с другом. Поверь, Северус, так будет лучше для вас обоих. Сейчас ты многого не понимаешь и не знаешь, но, узнав Гарри лучше, обязательно все поймешь.  
Присматривай за ним.

 

Альбус Вульфрик Дамблдор”.

 

Ты несколько раз перечитываешь письмо. Сначала лихорадочно ищешь упоминание твоего наследия и, поняв, что Дамблдор смолчал, с трудом удерживаешься от облегченного вздоха. Остается сделать так, чтобы Снейп так и оставался в неведении.   
Вместе с пониманием этого доходит и основной смысл письма: Снейп — его новый опекун! Вот это ты попал!  
Аккуратно сложив пергамент в трубочку, медленно кладешь его на стол и замираешь, ожидая... Сам не зная чего. Наверное, реакции профессора. Одновременно все еще пытаешься осознать, принять, свыкнуться и прийти в чувство от того, что СНЕЙП — ТВОЙ НОВЫЙ ОПЕКУН.  
— Ознакомились, мистер Поттер?  
Облизав пересохшие от волнения губы, киваешь.  
— Раз профессор Дамблдор ни Вам, ни мне не оставил выбора, придется оговорить несколько условий нашего с Вами взаимодействия.  
Замираешь.  
— С этого дня я не потерплю плохих оценок и невнимательности на уроках. И это касается не только моего предмета. Каждый вечер в десять Вы будете приносить мне выполненное задание по каждому предмету на следующий день. Ваше расписание у меня есть. За каждый потерянный балл Вам будет назначена отработка у мистера Филча. Что касается, кхм... Вашей личной жизни, я не потерплю от своего... кхм… подопечного подобной распущенности, кою я имел “счастье” наблюдать ночью. Вам все понятно, мистер Поттер?  
— Да, сэр, — выдыхаешь. До этого момента, несмотря на то, что в письме не было и слова сказано про наследие, тебя все же беспокоило: вдруг Снейп знает? Да, это уже паранойя, но от этой мысли ты никак не мог избавиться. А сейчас точно выяснилось: Снейп ничего не знает, и это несказанно хорошо. Главное, сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы тайна так и оставалась тайной.  
— Жду Вас сегодня в десять в своем кабинете. Вы свободны, — сухо молвит Снейп и отворачивается.  
Подхватив сумку, ты молча покидаешь класс, констатируя факт того, что попал по-крупному — Снейп крайне наблюдателен, а всего не предусмотришь.


	4. Chapter 4

# 4\. “Встречи для души”

Ты сидишь на берегу озера, периодически бросая в воду мелкие камни. С момента как Дамблдор ушел в мир иной, и Северус Снейп стал твоим опекуном, жизнь кардинально поменялась. Теперь у тебя нет ни одной свободной минуты. Ты должен вовремя являться на завтраки, обеды и ужины. За пропуск обязательно получишь либо отработку у Филча (а их, и так, накопилось слишком много), либо с Гриффиндора будут сняты баллы, что, опять же, закончится отработкой у Филча. Грустно улыбаешься. Да, со свободным временем беда, его просто нет. Благодаря новому опекуну, теперь расписана каждая минута. С утра просыпаешься раньше, чтобы повторить теорию — не можешь себе позволить прийти на урок неподготовленным. Затем, завтрак. После — уроки, обед и опять уроки. Далее — легкий полдник, на который можно не приходить, но вот ты обязан; потом подготовка домашних заданий, отработка, если она есть, а она обычно есть, поскольку за первый же день Снейп назначил их столько, что хватит на несколько лет вперед, а после всего вышеперечисленного ты идешь в кабинет опекуна, чтобы показать как сделал домашнюю работу на завтрашний день. И так ежедневно. Даже субботы и воскресенья Снейп умудрился заполнить, назначив дополнительные часы занятий по зельеварению. Сейчас больше всего напоминаешь себе Гермиону — проводишь в библиотеке и за учебниками все время. Впрочем, результат на лицо — оценки значительно улучшились, а с Гриффиндора (по крайней мере по твоей вине) больше не снимаются баллы. В целом, если не обращать внимания на эмоции и ядовито-саркастичную натуру Снейпа, нужно признать, что Снейп — отличный опекун.  
Дамблдор никогда тебя не контролировал, он никогда не заставлял учиться, никогда не интересовался, как тебе дается тот или иной предмет и никогда с тобой не занимался. Единственное, что он делал — прикрывал от недовольства преподавателей, одевал, обувал и регулярно трахал.  
Снейп же оказался совсем другим. Каждый вечер, как только переступаешь кабинет профессора зельеварения, он спрашивает, что было непонятного на том или ином уроке. Разобрав и все пояснив, он проверяет домашнее задание. Если все сделано хорошо, он отпускает тебя отдыхать, если же нет, конечно, получив отработку «за свою лень» и «нежелание использовать головной мозг по назначению», ты переделываешь задание прямо в его присутствии.  
В итоге, результаты значительно улучшаются даже по зельеварению. Поэтому несмотря на язвительные монологи Снейпа, ты испытываешь благодарность к нему, ведь теперь (ты точно уверен) ТРИТОНы будут сданы.  
Однако во всем этом есть одно огромное «НО»: Снейп настолько занял все свободное время, что у тебя нет совершенно никакой возможности выбраться из Хогвартса — скоро нужно будет сливать магические излишки.   
Мда… А ведь как было бы здорово если бы ты мог пользоваться той частью магии, которую вынужден сливать… Тогда, наверное, был бы одним из самых сильных волшебников современности. Но нет, реальность такова, что ты не можешь самостоятельно расходовать ту часть магии, которая отдается: она для тебя заблокирована, у тебя нет к ней доступа, и это печально. Более того, не отдашь, умрешь — тебя разорвет собственная же магия. И, как ни кстати, но момент, когда нужно “поделиться” магией подходит. На самом деле в запасе у тебя всего несколько дней. И вот проблема: где найти мага совершенно не разбирающегося в наследиях? Один из вариантов — «Дырявый котел». Там всегда много людей, можно выбрать, а там как повезет. Но там можно напороться на знакомое лицо — “Дырявый котел” — одно из самых посещаемых мест. Другой вариант — найти в Лютном переулке какой-нибудь паб, их там предостаточно. Но это еще больший риск. В принципе соваться одному в Лютный — уже риск. Поэтому ты задаешься вопросом: есть ли какое-либо заведение, в котором можно провести ночь с незнакомцем анонимно? Такие точно есть, ты уверен, но где они расположены и как до них добраться? И ко всему этому добавляется еще проблема: как покинуть, а потом вернуться в Хогвартс незамеченным? Снейп следит за каждым твоим шагом. Он каким-то непонятным образом всегда в курсе того, что ты делаешь и где находишься. Если бы у тебя было время, то ты бы обязательно вычислил, когда Снейп наименее бдителен или нашел бы еще какой-нибудь способ покинуть школу, но времени нет — подходит к концу вторая неделя. И, если на этих выходных не сольешь излишки магии...   
Рассказать о своей тайне Снейпу? Этот вариант вообще не рассматриваешь. Кто знает, как отреагирует профессор на эту информацию?   
Может, попросить Невилла? Невилл не откажет. Хмуришься. Нет, это самый крайний вариант. Спать с другом... Лучше лечь под незнакомца.  
Так толком ничего и не придумав, ты поднимаешься, отряхиваешься и плетешься в Хогвартс на полдник.

***

— Гарри, я тебя потерял. Где был? — Невилл, как всегда, устраивается рядом.  
— У озера. Думал, — неохотно отвечаешь. Настроение совсем не располагает к разговору. Магические излишки уже ощущаются (внутри свербит, клокочет и начинает распирать), а проблема даже не думает решаться.  
— Тебя искала мадам Помфри. Ты у нее не появлялся… ну… с того дня...  
— Да, знаю. После полдника зайду к ней.  
Некоторое вы молча едите бутерброды.  
Чуть поодаль расположились Рон, Гермиона, Дин и Симус. Сокурсники громко обсуждают предстоящую игру между Гриффиндором и Ровенкло. Гермиона пытается делать очередные внушения касаемо учебы. Девчонки во главе с близняшками Патил и Лавандой Браун обсуждают предстоящий выпускной. В зале шумно, и никто, слава Мерлину, совершенно не обращает на вас внимания, наконец-то.

 

После объявления о внезапной смерти директора и последующих за этим событий, информация о том, что Дамлдор был твоим опекуном, каким-то образом просочилась в массы. Внезапно всем стало не все равно. Все кто с тобой общался и даже те кто не общался подходили и соболезновали. И это бесило — ведь на самом деле им все равно. Единственное, что не раздражало — это поддержка Невилла. Он свой человек, друг, поэтому все его слова, его участие — искренние, а потому приятны. Что же касается остальных, лучше бы они сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. Даже Гермиона, откровенно недолюбливающая тебя за плохую успеваемость, как узнала об опеке директора над тобой, подловила и прочитала длинный сочувственный монолог. Ты еле выдержал.   
Но, к счастью, с момента, как стало известно, что твоим новым опекуном назначен декан Слизерина все быстро вернулось в прежнее русло. Единственное, Гриффиндорцы стали сторониться тебя, но это, учитывая наследие, тебе на руку.

 

Прочистив горло и сделав глоток из своего стакана, Невилл тихо, практически шепотом выпаливает:  
— Слушай, может, я тебе помогу?  
Ты замираешь, так и не донеся бутерброд до рта.  
Невилл же сбивчиво, скороговоркой, все так же сильно смущаясь, продолжает:  
— Я обещаю, что буду осторожен. Я знаю, что и как делать. Мне бабушка несколько раз устраивала встречи... с... — он запинается и переходит на едва слышный шепот: — с… опытными волшебницами и волшебниками.  
Поперхнувшись, закашливаешься, что еще сильнее смущает Невилла.  
— Прости... Может... Если я тебе... если тебе неприятно... то...  
— Невилл, все в порядке. Ты мне не неприятен, — прокашлявшись и сделав несколько глотков сока, пытаешься успокоить друга. — Просто я думаю, что кхм... секс... — теперь, видимо, твоя очередь краснеть, — может испортить наши отношения. А я ими очень дорожу. Ты — мой единственный друг.  
Некоторое время вы молчите, пытаясь избавиться от возникшей неловкости.  
— Слушай, а ты разве не по девочкам? — неожиданно для самого себя интересуешься ты.  
— Ну... я... — Невилл снова становится пунцовым. — Мне нравятся и те, и те. А тебе?  
Не отрывая взгляда от стакана, пожимаешь плечами.  
— Я не знаю. Как-то никогда не задумывался об этом. Да и разве у меня есть выбор?  
Некоторое время между вами снова повисает молчание.  
— Слушай, я никогда не спрашивал, но каково это с... Дамблдором?  
Опустив взгляд, снова пожимаешь плечами. Действительно, каково было заниматься сексом с директором?

 

Помнится, сначала ты был в шоке, но магический переизбыток — не шутка. Порой тебе казалось еще чуть-чуть и ты взорвешься, разлетишься на мелкие куски. В такие минуты ты чувствовал в буквальном смысле слова, как магия струится, течет по венам. А еще раньше, в самом начале, старик не раз доводил тебя практически до смерти. Пожалуй, те воспоминания самые жуткие.   
Едва в тебе проснулся Дар, Дамблдор снабдил тебя книгой, историческими хрониками и прочел длинную лекцию о том, что это за наследие, какие плюсы и минусы оно в себе несет. А дальше он просто выжидал, когда тебе станет очень плохо. И ты пришел, нет, приполз. Ты умолял сделать все что угодно, чтобы это прекратилось. И Дамблдор сделал. И практиковал подобное периодически, особенно тогда, когда ты в каких-либо вопросах был с ним не согласен. Было ли с ним больно? Дамблдор вообще любил по-грубее и по-жестче. Но боль от проникновения на самом деле совсем не боль по сравнению с тем, что испытываешь, когда магическое ядро переполнено. Да, как получать удовольствие от секса, ты так и не понял. Секс ты воспринимаешь как лекарство, которое необходимо регулярно принимать и желательно не затягивать с этим.

 

И вот сейчас ты снова, впервые за последние пару лет, практически подошел к этой болезненной грани. Еще день, максимум два, и ты будешь готов лечь под кого угодно, даже под самоуверенного сноба Малфоя. Ты не будешь думать ни о чем, кроме болезненного давления, которое будет увеличиваться с каждым прожитым часом. Как все это объяснить Невиллу? Никак. подобное можно понять только в одном случае, если переживал то же самое, а Невилл не переживал, никто не переживал, поэтому, считаешь, им не понять. Поэтому не отвечаешь на вопрос, а задаешь свой:  
— Скажи, а каким образом твоя бабушка устраивала тебе свидания с опытными волшебниками и волшебницами?  
Невилл снова краснеет.  
— Через агентство «Встречи для души». Всех чистокровных волшебников... ну я имею в виду мальчиков... родители приводят туда... Ну чтобы потом не опростоволоситься перед... чтобы быть грамотным… ну… в этом деле.  
— Я понял, Невилл, — мягко перебиваешь. — Я спросил не об этом. Что это за агентство?  
Прочистив горло, Невилл отвечает более связно:  
— Через него волшебники и волшебницы ходят на анонимные свидания. Все на самом деле просто. Нужно подать заявку, описать свои желания, и тебе устроят встречу с человеком по заданным параметрам. Единственное, услуги агентства нужно будет оплатить, — тут он снова тушуется. — Бабушка, насколько мне известно, мои встречи оплачивала.  
— Это что: аналог публичного дома или брачного агентства?  
— Не совсем. Все встречи происходят анонимно, на нейтральной территории. При этом, если предложенный агентством кандидат тебя чем-то не устраивает, то ты имеешь права отказаться. Думаешь обратиться?  
Едва заметно киваешь.  
— В целом идея неплохая, — соглашается Невилл. Пришел, наконец, в чувство — перестал бессвязно лепетать.  
— Насколько дороги услуги этого агентства?  
— Я не знаю. Все оплачивала бабушка.  
— А как можно связаться с этим агентством?  
— И тут не знаю — всем же занималась бабушка, — теперь Невилл явно чувствует себя виноватым.  
— Спасибо, — и, махом допив сок, поднимаешься. — Я сейчас к мадам Помфри, а потом в библиотеку.  
— Тогда там и встретимся?  
Кивнув, направляешься из зала, а Невилл берется за новый бутерброд.

***

— У тебя магический переизбыток. Тебе пора опустошить ядро. Ты уже нашел подходящего человека? — голос мадам Помфри, как всегда, теплый и спокойный.  
— Я подумал обратиться в агентство «Встречи для души», — отвечаешь ты, внимательно разглядывая сцепленные в замок пальцы, а затем поднимаешь взгляд на колдомедика. — Вы что-нибудь знаете о нем?  
Призвав к себе стул, мадам Помфри устраивается рядом с кушеткой, на которой ты сидишь.  
— Конечно знаю. Сама не раз пользовалась услугами этой организации. Учитывая ситуацию и твое категорическое нежелание рассказать о своем наследии профессору Снейпу, это хороший вариант.  
Все-таки умеет мадам Помфри сохранять спокойствие. Профессор МакГонагалл давно бы прочитала лекцию о недопустимости такого рода бесед.  
— Может, Вам тогда известно, насколько дороги услуги этого агентства?  
— Услуги действительно недешевы, но... — она резко поднимается и направляется к шкафу. Открыв дверцу, начинает что-то искать. Затем, взяв флакон, снова подходит к тебе. — Может, ты все же передумаешь и поговоришь с профессором Снейпом? Я знаю его много лет. Думаю, он поймет и сохранит твою тайну.  
Отрицательно качаешь головой.  
— Исключено.  
Вздохнув, она протягивает тебе флакон.  
— Это стабилизатор. Надеюсь, он поможет протянуть тебе еще какое-то время.  
Взяв флакон, убираешь его в карман мантии.  
— Спасибо, мадам Помфри, — и настаиваешь на своем: — Но Вы не закончили.  
Еще раз вздохнув, она устало опускается на стул, тихо обращаясь скорее к себе:  
— Никогда не думала, что буду говорить об этом студенту, — выдержав паузу, она концентрирует внимание на тебе: — Не все, кто обращается в агентство, оплачивают услуги. Некоторые за такие встречи, наоборот, получают. Но в этом случае у соискателя меньше прав, чем у того, кто платит. По сути, если ты решишь воспользоваться услугами агентства бесплатно, ты будешь уже не соискателем — клиентом агентства, а его работником. Конечно, у тебя спросят о твоих предпочтениях, но, встретившись с волшебником, ты не будешь иметь права отказаться от совместного времяпрепровождения. От суммы, заплаченной… кхм… твоим партнером за встречу, ты получишь пятьдесят процентов.  
Значит, все-таки бордель.  
— Откуда Вам об этом столько известно? — и хотя вопрос совершенно бестактен, он сам собой срывается с твоих губ.  
Колдомедик снова поднимается.  
— Этому агентству много лет, а я не всегда работала здесь и когда-то тоже училась. Моя семья не богата, а образование требовало финансовых вливаний, — с этими словами она поднимается. — Выпей зелье сразу же после еды, — и подходит к двери, намекая, что ваша встреча завершена.  
Поднявшись с кушетки, направляешься к выходу.  
— Как я могу связаться с этим агентством?  
— Просто пошли сову. Если будешь чувствовать себя плохо, сразу же иди ко мне, — открывает дверь.  
— Обязательно, мадам Помфри. Спасибо, — с этими словами покидаешь больничное крыло. 


	5. Chapter 5

# 5\. Контракт

Этой же ночью, когда все укладываются спать, закрывшись пологом и прошептав «Люмос», сочиняешь краткое послание и отправляешь его с Хедвиг. Вот, что выходит:

 

«Здравствуйте! Обращаюсь к вам по рекомендации. Хотел бы воспользоваться услугами вашего агентства.

 

Аноним».

 

Написать более детально боишься — вдруг агентство закрылось и письмо попадет в чужие руки.  
Ответ приходит на следующее утро. Получаешь его на завтраке. Явно усталая Хедвиг приносит самых обычных размеров конверт. Она кидает его рядом с твоей тарелкой, и, получив за проделанный труд лакомство в виде кусочка печенья, улетает в совятню.  
Под любопытными взорами одноклассников, вдвое сложив конверт, быстро убираешь его в карман мантии и кидаешь взгляд на преподавательский стол, а конкретнее на своего нынешнего опекуна.   
Тот, внимательно смотрит на тебя своим тяжелым, пронизывающим взглядом. На какой-то момент у тебя складывается впечатление, что опекун каким-то образом узнал о твоей затее. Но это паранойя. Откуда ему узнать? Кто расскажет? Мадам Помфри будет молчать, ты в этом уверен. Если бы Снейп вытряс всю информацию из Невилла, ты бы уже знал. Так что, да, это паранойя.  
Тем временем гриффиндорцы начинают громко интересоваться от кого ты получил письмо. Тебя это раздражает, но ты не выказываешь эмоций, а просто не отвечаешь, игнорируешь. Тогда они начинают выстраивать предположения, причем чем дальше, тем бредовей. Первая версия — ты переписываешься с девушкой или парнем, последняя — это письмо от Снейпа. Последнее — совсем бред. Зачем тебе переписываться со своим опекуном, если вы и так ежевечерне с ним общаетесь? К счастью, никому в голову так и не приходит от кого на самом деле письмо. А еще через пару минут, к удивлению, ситуацию спасает Гермиона, которая стала относится к тебе более тепло — успеваемость улучшилась:  
— Отстаньте от него. Может, это вообще письмо из университета? Я вот, например, сейчас с несколькими переписываюсь. Вполне вероятно, Гарри отправил заявку на поступление и сейчас ему пришел ответ. Вы об этом не подумали?  
Гермиона молодец. Отличная отмазка. Сам бы лучше не придумал.  
— И правда, Гарри, это ответ из университета? Я угадала?  
И она туда же. Решив, что лучшего прикрытия не найти, согласно киваешь и тут же жалеешь, увидев задорный блеск в глазах Гермионы. Теперь не отстанет.  
— В какой университет ты подал заявку?  
Лихорадочно вспоминаешь названия известных университетов. Как назло именно сейчас ничего путного на ум не приходит.  
Ситуацию спасает Невилл. В течении нескольких минут он перечисляет названия университетов, причем о многих ты слышишь впервые.  
Интерес однокурсников быстро пропадает, зато Невилл с Гермионой затевают весьма ярую беседу на тему какой из высших учебных заведений лучше, и кто на какой факультет собирается поступать. Ты, по словам друга, интересуешься историей. Поскольку как раз от истории ты очень и очень далек, едва удерживаешься от громкого хмыканья. Их же дискуссия продолжается.   
В общем, завтрак, начавшийся весьма бурно, заканчивается тихо и обыденно.

***

— Оно из агентства? — тихо спрашивает Невилл, как только вы устраиваетесь за партой и начинается та самая история, о которой шла речь за завтраком.  
— Ага, — подтверждаешь. — Спасибо, что выручил. Снейп видел, как ко мне пришло письмо.  
— Думаешь, будет спрашивать?  
— Хуже. Думаю, он захочет прочесть письмо. Если откажусь, то решит, что что-то скрываю и будет докапываться до правды, пока не докопается.  
— Да уж... И как планируешь выкручиваться?  
— Без малейшего понятия.  
Замолкаете, обдумывая, как решить возникшую проблему.  
— Может, я тебе дам один из ответов, что пришел мне? Мы его немного подправим, — через некоторое время предлагает Невилл.  
— Снейп точно проверит на наличие заклинаний. Будет еще хуже.  
— Я могу сделать это без магии.  
— Без магии? — удивляешься.  
— Ага. Я так уже делал несколько раз, ну... чтобы не расстраивать бабушку. Мне пришло несколько отказов, и я менял содержание письма.  
— Ты действительно сможешь?  
— Да, но мне нужно время.  
— Зелья только завтра, поэтому сегодня Снейп, если и будет интересоваться, то только вечером.  
— До вечера я успею.  
— Спасибо.  
Хорошо, одной проблемой меньше. Теперь можно узнать, что же написали. Посмотрев на однокурсников, большинство из которых либо спит, либо занято какими-то своими делами (профессору Бинсу все равно, чем занимаются студенты на его уроке), достаешь из кармана конверт. Распечатав его и положив на тетрадь, читаешь:

 

«Уважаемый, аноним! Мы очень рады, что Вы решили обратиться к нам и воспользоваться услугами агентства «Встречи для души». Для того, чтобы наше сотрудничество прошло успешно, мы просим Вас заполнить анкету. Ваши ответы помогут нам понять, чего Вы ожидаете от встречи. Возможно некоторые вопросы покажутся Вам слишком личными, но, тем не менее, просим ответить на них. Так же уверяем Вас, что личная информация полученная от Вас не будет распространена и использована против Вас.

 

С уважением, администрация агентства «Встречи для души»».

Звучит многообещающе. Решив не терять времени даром, ведь у тебя его нет, берешь перо и пододвигаешь к себе чернильницу.  
— Анкета? — тихо интересуется Невилл.  
— Ага, — киваешь.  
— Я такую тоже заполнял. Потом придет одноразовый контракт. Отвечай как можно более детально. По твоим ответам тебе будут подбирать партнера.  
— Спасибо, Нев, — благодаришь и сосредотачиваешь внимание на анкете, чувствуя волнение и азарт.

«Напишите Ваше имя (не обязательно настоящее)».

 

Задумываешься. Ничего лучшего, кроме «Аноним» в голову не приходит, но ведь, наверняка, таких анонимов много. Назваться Джеймсом, в честь отца? Но не слишком ли это? Не осквернит ли это его память? Не догадается ли кто-нибудь, что под именем “Джеймс” скрывается его сын? Вдруг кто-то был в курсе, что твой папа тоже был Одаренным? Или вдруг при встрече наткнешься на бывшего любовника отца и будешь узнан? Ведь недаром многие твердят, что вы очень похожи. Нет. Нужно обычное распространенное имя.   
Еще с минуту пытаешься вспомнить самые популярные английские имена. В итоге, останавливаешься на имени «Джон». Да, будешь Джоном. Почему бы и нет? И имя распространенное и Джона ну никак нельзя связать с Гарри или с Джеймсом.  
Написав ответ, переходишь к следующему вопросу:

 

«Готовы ли Вы оплатить услуги агентства или желаете воспользоваться нашей «Особой программой»* ( о ней Вы можете прочитать в самом низу — в постскриптуме)».

 

Скользишь взглядом вниз свитка.

 

«*Особая программа.   
Если у Вас недостаточно средств, но Вы желаете воспользоваться услугами нашего агентства, в таком случае, мы можем предоставить такую возможность, но с условием — Вы не будете иметь прав на расторжение контракта и обязуетесь выполнить все пункты».

 

Невозможность отказаться — плохо. Но есть ли выбор?  
Тяжело вздохнув, пишешь: «Желаю воспользоваться «Особой программой», — и читаешь дальше.  
Вопросов оказывается невероятное количество. Спрашивают о росте, весе, телосложении и прочих внешних данных; кого предпочитаешь: мужчин или женщин, молодых, старых, толстых, худых, разговорчивых или молчаливых; в сексе — универсал, принимающий или доминант? От некоторых вопросов смущаешься и краснеешь, некоторые вопросы злят, на некоторые затрудняешься ответить, а некоторые вводят в полнейший ступор. Тем не менее правдиво и подробно отвечаешь на все вопросы. К окончанию истории магии заканчиваешь, а на перемене, заглянув сначала в спальню (агентство просит фото, на котором хорошо бы просматривалась фигура), а потом в совятню. Прикрепив к письму свою прошлогоднюю фотографию, естественно, предусмотрительно обрезав ее — лицо не должно быть видно, отправляешь письмо.

***

Ближе к вечеру, во время полдника, приходит новое письмо. Тихо ругаешься — Снейп опять внимательно за тобой наблюдает, а потому разговора точно не избежать. Но вместо того, чтобы заняться подготовкой заданий к завтрашнему дню, сбегаешь к озеру и там, волнуясь, распечатываешь конверт. В нем, как ты и ожидал, контракт. Оперативно однако. Устроившись на траве, выровнив дыхание и заставив себя немного успокоиться, внимательно читаешь:

 

«Уважаемый мистер Джон! На основе полученных от Вас данных мы составили контракт. Просим внимательно ознакомиться с каждым пунктом. Если Вас какие-либо условия не устроят, напишите. Прийти к компромиссу можно всегда.

 

С уважением, администрация агентства «Встречи для души»».

 

Далее приступаешь к чтению контракта:

 

«Данный контракт является магическим, одноразовым и заключается между двумя лицами: Мистером С и мистером Джоном. Агентство «Встречи для души» выполняет услуги посредника между вышеупомянутыми лицами. В услуги входят:  
1\. Подбор партнера для встречи (к контракту прилагается колдография).  
2\. Место и время встречи (к контракту прилагается порт-ключ. Встреча назначена на субботу на одиннадцать часов вечера. Слова активации порт-ключа “После заката”).  
3\. Соблюдение условий контракта (заверено нотариальной конторой «Гринготтс»)  
4\. Выплата мистеру Джону 50% с суммы, взятой за услуги с мистера С.

Обязанности сторон.  
1\. Мистер С обязуется:  
1.1. Не причинять физического вреда мистеру Джону.  
1.2. Во время встречи сохранять молчание.  
2\. Мистер Джон обязуется:  
2.1. Не причинять физического вреда мистеру С.  
2.2. Во время встречи сохранять молчание.  
2.3. Быть в принимающей позиции.  
2.4. Не покидать место встречи, пока мистер С не покинет таковое первым.

 

Расторжение контракта возможно со стороны мистера С.

 

Если мистер Джон не выполнит вышеперечисленные обязанности, в таком случае, он обязуется выплатить штраф в размере 100 галлеонов».

 

Далее печать агентства и пустая строка, где нужно поставить свою подпись.  
Некоторое время разглядываешь небольшую колдографию обнаженного волшебника, медленно поворачивающегося вокруг себя. Лица, как и следовало ожидать, не видно. Все, что выше плеч мастерски заретушировано, поэтому понять, знаешь волшебника или нет — невозможно.   
А волшебник хорош. Поджарый, с легко читаемыми мускулами, светлокожий, без волос на груди. Там тоже нет волос, видимо депилирующее заклинание. Может, и тебе стоит озаботиться? Ноги и руки покрыты темными волосами. Черноволосый? Хорошо бы. Тебе нравятся темноволосые. Интересно, какой у него рост? Впрочем, по сравнению со стариком Дамблдором, любой молодой волшебник хорош. Хотя, еще немного и тебе уже будет без разницы с кем.   
Повертев миниатюру и прикрепив ее обратно к контракту, проводишь подушечкой пальца по небольшому мешочку, опять же прикрепленному к контракту, в котором лежит порт-ключ и решаешь еще раз прочесть контракт — некоторые пункты тебя озадачили.   
Что, например, значит: “Во время встречи сохранять молчание”? Совсем не говорить? Хотя, это и к лучшему. Если вы с партнером вдруг окажетесь знакомыми, тебя невозможно будет опознать по голосу.   
“Не покидать место встречи, пока мистер С не покинет таковое первым”. А вдруг он возжелает оставаться рядом с тобой неделю? Хотя, нет. Это опять паранойя. Волшебник же не идиот и не извращенец. Или извращенец? Мда… Рискованно.   
“Если мистер Джон не выполнит вышеперечисленные обязанности, в таком случае, он обязуется выплатить штраф в размере 100 галлеонов”. А вдруг пойдет что-то не так, и ты будешь вынужден нарушить контракт? В таком случае, где достать такую сумму?   
Эх, если бы у тебя было время, то ты бы непременно обсудил каждый пункт контракта, а так… Поэтому, достав из сумки чернильницу и перо, задержав дыхание, махом, практически не глядя, ставишь размашистую подпись. Контракт начинает светиться, а затем, растворяется в воздухе, оставляя мешочек с порт-ключом. Вот те на те. А это что еще такое? Почему контракт исчез? Разве он не должен храниться у тебя? Хотя и это тоже к лучшему: нет контракта — Снейп ни о чем не узнает.  
Некоторое время смотришь на место, где лежал контракт и, словно отмерев и махнув рукой на странное исчезновение контракта, быстро собираешься.   
Поднявшись с земли, отряхнув прилипшие к мантии травинки, скорым шагом направляешься к Хогвартсу. Сегодня отработка с Филчем, потом встреча с опекуном, а ты еще даже не начал готовить домашнее задание. Снейп будет в ярости. Что же касается исчезнувшего контракта… Все, уже сделано. Остается надеяться, что волшебник не откажется от тебя, все остальное можно и перетерпеть. В конце концов четыре года регулярно ложился под старика, разве может быть хуже?


	6. Chapter 6

# 6\. Предсубботние хлопоты

Предположения оправдываются — этим же вечером Снейп интересуется, что за письма ты получаешь. Сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, не выдавая сильного волнения, а про себя молясь всем известным маггловским и магическим святым, показываешь измененное Невиллом письмо об отказе в поступлении (кстати сказать, Невилл, и правда, превосходно копирует чужой почерк).  
Снейп некоторое время внимательно изучает ответ, а потом, свернув подделку, и вернув ее тебе, тихо чеканит:  
— Если бы Вы, мистер Поттер, соизволили проинформировать меня о своих планах, возможно, результат был бы иным. Поскольку Вы проявляете интерес к истории магии, о котором я и не подозревал, но при этом умудряетесь, как всегда, выказать себя полным бездарем, показавшим полную неспособность к самообразованию, отныне будете готовиться к поступлению в высшее учебное заведение под моим руководством. Сейчас напишите тест. Далее, судя по результату, подберу книги с которыми Вы должны будете ознакомиться. В понедельник список литературы будет у мадам Пинс. В пятницу проведем очередную проверку. Вам все понятно, мистер Поттер, или у Вас возникли какие-то вопросы?  
— Да, сэр, мне все понятно, — тихо отвечаешь, испытывая невероятное облегчение — Снейп повелся.  
— Прекратите мямлить, — рявкает. — Соблаговолите отвечать четко и ясно.  
— Мне все понятно, сэр. У меня нет вопросов, сэр, — рапортуешь.  
— В таком случае, следуйте за мной, — цедит сквозь зубы и покидает свой кабинет. Плетешься следом, едва сдерживая довольную улыбку — получилось: Невиллу удалось обмануть Снейпа! Да кто бы мог подумать! И да, приятно и удивительно — Снейп действительно переживает, иначе не стал бы тратить свое время и силы на твою подготовку к поступлению в университет. Может, он на самом деле совсем другой? А его сарказм и язвительность — это маска?

***

— И с этими знаниями Вы собирались поступить на исторический факультет? — как всегда язвительно. Далее, Снейп выдерживает длительную паузу, вероятно ожидая ответа, но ты молчишь. — Скажите, мистер Поттер, чем Вы занимаетесь на уроках истории? Витаете в облаках? Или в Вашей голове не способны закрепиться даже самые элементарные знания? — и снова замолкает, ожидая реакции на свои слова.  
Ты же ждешь когда опекун закончит изливать свое негодование и начнет говорить по делу.  
— В каком году был заключен союз с подводным народом?  
Ты не знаешь.  
— Я жду, мистер Поттер.  
Ты не знаешь, но ведь Снейп не отстанет. Пусть он и язвительный, а порой и весьма взрывной человек с тяжелым характером, но терпения ему не занимать. Так что, если хочется сегодня все же добраться до кровати, нужно дать хотя бы какой-нибудь ответ.  
— В 18-ом веке? — угадал или нет?  
— У Вас проблемы со слухом? Я спросил в каком году, а не в каком веке. Соизвольте точно отвечать на поставленный вопрос.  
Так, век назвал правильно, может, и с годом повезет?  
— 1756?  
— Неверный ответ. Если Вы не знаете, соблаговолите признаться в этом, а не гадать. История магии — это не прорицания. Или для Вас это одно и тоже?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Что, «нет, сэр»?  
Ну вот, опять за старое. Неужели ему не надоедает повторять один и тот же вопрос? Или он получает от этого удовольствие? Наверное, последнее.  
— Не одно и тоже.  
Некоторое время Снейп сверлит тебя недовольно-пронзительным, тяжелым взглядом, от чего у тебя появляется желание превратится в маленькую незаметную букашку и спрятаться в щель, что под плинтусом.  
— Что же, придется Вам заново начать изучение выбранной Вами науки.  
Едва удерживаешься от недовольного возгласа. У тебя и так проблемы со свободным временем, а тут еще заново читать исторические сводки. И ладно бы предмет нравился, но на самом деле любви к нему ты не испытываешь.  
— В понедельник, надеюсь, обнаружить Вас в библиотеке. Список, как я и говорил ранее, будет у мадам Пинс. Я прослежу, мистер Поттер, чтобы Вы надлежащим образом отнеслись к выбранному Вами предмету, так что не вздумайте отлынивать.  
Все, прощайте прогулки у озера. Раньше не было свободного времени, а теперь уж и подавно не будет. И почему Невилл вписал именно этот предмет? Может, стоило выбрать какой-нибудь другой, с которым ты лучше ладишь, или который хотя бы нравится?  
— А теперь показывайте домашнее задание.  
Здравствуй, второй раунд. И, учитывая в каком неблагополучном расположении духа пребывает Снейп, будет он совсем нелегким. Зато завтра и в субботу ты полностью свободен, что придает сил и несколько поднимает упавшее настроение.

***

— Как все прошло? Снейп поверил? — тут же спрашивает Невилл, как только ты оказываешься в башне. Честно говоря, ты так устал, что даже язык не ворочается — на “втором раунде” Снейп вытряс всю душу. Он докапывался до каждой мелочи, постоянно твердя насколько ты ленив и туп. Кажется, он выпил всю энергию, не оставив и капли. С другой стороны, из-за переполняющей магической тяжести, давления, которое становится все сильнее, ты, действительно, был невнимателен, что, конечно, еще больше злило Снейпа. В итоге, он продержал тебя в два раза больше обычного времени.  
В гриффиндорской гостиной тихо. Все разошлись и давно видят сны. Один Невилл не спит — ждал, переживал. И за это ты благодарен ему.  
— Поверил, — отвечаешь и, упав в ближайшее кресло, прикрываешь глаза. — Только вот теперь я должен учить историю с самого начала.  
— О-о, — протягивает друг. — Прости, не подумал. Наверное стоило выбрать какой-нибудь другой предмет.  
— Да ладно. Наверняка, с любым другим произошла бы та же самая история. Снейп — это Снейп. Он всегда найдет к чему придраться. Так что все в порядке. Спасибо, что выручил.  
— Не за что, — улыбается Невилл и, присев на краешек другого кресла, осторожно замечает: — Ты выглядишь... изможденным. Совсем все было плохо?  
— Снейп как с цепи сорвался. Придирался к каждой мелочи. Да и я не лучше — был слишком невнимателен, рассеян, — делаешь паузу. — Скорей бы субботний вечер.  
— Ты говорил, что мадам Помфри дала какие-то стабилизаторы. Не помогают?  
Запускаешь пальцы в волосы, а потом трешь ладонями лицо.  
— Помогают, без них совсем было бы тяжко.  
— Сочувствую, друг.  
Едва заметно киваешь, а затем решительно поднявшись и, подхватив сумку, направляешься в спальню со словами:  
— Пойду-ка я спать.  
— Угу, и я тоже, — Невилл, широко зевая, плетется следом.

***

Пятница пролетает совершенно незаметно.  
В течении всего дня твои мысли далеки от Хогвартса и уроков. Тебя занимает только одно: каким образом изменить свою внешность? Тебе нужна стопроцентная гарантия, что тебя не узнают — магический мир слишком тесен. Несколько способов ты знаешь, но все они не подходят. Оборотное зелье не желаешь принимать, потому что неизвестно сколько времени продлится встреча, и будет ли возможность отлучится в тот же туалет, чтобы принять очередную порцию. Да и кто его сварит? Вы с Невиллом полные профаны в зельеварении. Трансфигурация? Ты не настолько в ней силен, чтобы поддерживать образ во время откачки энергии. Магловский способ — грим, парик? Парик может слететь, а грим стереться. Однозначно нужно что-то другое.  
Именно эта проблема и занимает все твои мысли в течении дня, и даже тяжелый, пронизывающе-презрительный взгляд Снейпа (зельеварение на этот раз стоит последним уроком и проходит с катастрофической потерей баллов для Гриффиндора), его ядовитые речи не могут отвлечь тебя от возникшей проблемы. Впрочем, невниманию так же способствует боль, вызванная переизбытком магии. Она пульсирует и, кажется, теперь уже с каждым вздохом становится все сильнее. Скорей бы завтра.  
Естественно, на своем предмете Снейп, как обычно, всех собак спускает именно на тебя, придираясь по поводу и без. Поэтому совсем не удивляешься, когда после звонка слышишь:  
— Мистер Поттер, задержитесь.  
В любой другой момент ты бы разнервничался, а сейчас только обреченно вздыхаешь. Что такое язвительно-унизительные речи Снейпа по сравнению с той болью, что испытываешь сейчас.  
Невилл, как всегда в таких случаях, тихо шепчет:  
— Я подожду тебя за дверью, — и, подхватив сумку, быстро покидает кабинет с остальными сокурсниками.  
Ты же замираешь, ожидая, когда Снейп заговорит.  
Как только дверь закрывается за последним учеником, опекун поворачивается к тебе.  
— Сегодня и завтра вечерних занятий не будет. Но это не значит, мистер Поттер, что Вы можете расслабиться, — с этими словами он подходит к столу и, взяв толстенную книгу, возвращается к тебе и протягивает талмуд. — К воскресенью Вы должны ознакомиться с ней. Не забывайте про домашнее задание на понедельник. Вам все понятно?  
— Да, сэр, — выходит как обычно тихо.  
— Прекратите лепетать как пятилетний ребенок и соблаговолите ответить четко и ясно, — голос Снейпа как всегда пронизан ироничным ядом. — Вам все понятно?  
Неужели ему самому не надоело задавать одни и те же вопросы? Ты же уже ответил, и чего он вечно цепляется?  
— Да, сэр, — берешь протянутый талмуд. — Я должен буду прочитать эту книгу к воскресному вечеру и сделать домашнее задание, — громко и четко. От былой апатии не осталось и следа — встреча со Снейпом вечером в субботу отменилась — самая большая проблема решилась сама собой. Едва удерживаешься, чтобы не рассияться от радости.  
Бросив на тебя подозрительный взгляд, Снейп, наконец, тебя отпускает:  
— Свободны, мистер Поттер.  
Засунув талмуд подмышку и подхватив сумку, спешно покидаешь кабинет зельеварения.  
За дверьми ждет Невилл, как и обещал.  
— Что он хотел?  
— Сегодня и завтра вечером я свободен — Снейп отменил встречи, — сообщаешь, широко улыбаясь.  
— Так это же хорошо.  
— Ага, только осталось придумать, как сделать себя неузнаваемым.  
— В библиотеку?  
— В библиотеку.

***

Пересмотрев неимоверное количество книг, ничего приемлемого так и не находится. В итоге, не видя другого выхода, ты решаешь обратиться за помощью к мадам Помфри. Может, она сможет помочь? Изначально ты не хотел этого делать — колдомедик и так во многом тебе помогает: хранит тайну о наследии, рассказала об агентстве, готовит зелья для тебя, хотя, насколько тебе известно, это работа Снейпа. Но другого выхода ты не видишь. Страх быть узнанным перевешивает любое неудобство.  
Сразу после ужина, предупредив Невилла, направляешься в больничное крыло. Дойдя до пункта назначения, стучишься в знакомую, ставшую родной за семь лет пребывания в Хогвартсе, дверь.  
Через небольшой промежуток времени раздаются шаги, и дверь открывается. Тебя пропускают внутрь.  
Как обычно, колдомедик укладывает тебя на кушетку и производит диагностику. Закончив, призывает стул и садится.  
— Гарри, твой уровень магии критический, — в ее голосе сквозит неприкрытое беспокойство. — Ты определился в выборе партнера?  
— Да, мадам Помфри. Я решил воспользоваться услугами агентства. Завтра вечером у меня будет встреча.  
Помолчав, она кивает каким-то своим мыслям.  
— Хорошо. Приходи ко мне завтра вечером. Скажем, ты подхватил инфекцию и должен будешь остаться здесь на ночь. Но ты должен понимать, что это временная мера. Решил, что будешь делать с внешностью?  
— По этому вопросу хотел проконсультироваться с Вами.  
Окинув тебя выразительным взглядом и вздохнув, мадам Помфри поднимается. Подойдя к столу, достает из ящика тонкую книжку. Вернувшись обратно, протягивает ее тебе.  
— Книга написана для ведьм, но думаю, тебе пригодится. Поскольку это не учебная литература, а скорее развлекательная, этой книги нет в библиотеке, но ее можно приобрести в любом книжном магазине.  
Ага, значит книгу нужно вернуть. Быстро бежишь глазами по названию: «100 и один способ стать неотразимой».  
— Спасибо, мадам Помфри, — улыбаешься и, прижав книгу к себе, будто это не книга а ценный артефакт, который норовят отнять, поднимаешься. — Я буду аккуратен в обращении с книгой и верну ее в воскресенье.  
— Иди уже, — улыбается и строгим тоном добавляет: — Изучи ее как следует и завтра жду тебя... Во сколько у тебя свидание?  
— В одиннадцать вечера.  
— Значит, приходи к девяти.  
— Еще раз спасибо, мадам Помфри, — с этими словами покидаешь больничное крыло. Вот теперь появляется толика уверенности, что на встрече останешься неузнанным. Наверняка, в книге есть заклинания или еще что-нибудь, что поспособствует этому, иначе мадам Помфри не дала бы ее. Нужно будет обязательно в благодарность купить ей какой-нибудь подарок. 


	7. Chapter 7

# 7\. Истинная личность мистера С

К вечеру субботы уровень магии становится критическим. И теперь нужен не волшебник, а тело, которое бы вобрало в себя магические излишки. Все настолько плохо, что ты готов лечь под любого мага, лишь бы скорее избавится от этого давяще-распирающего состояния. Кажется, что от магического переизбытка даже капилляры разбухли, хотя, конечно, это только ощущения. Внешне каким был, таким и остаешься. 

 

Подобное состояние пережил лишь однажды.  
Помнится тогда только-только вступил в наследие, и Дамблдор только что объяснил тебе что к чему. Пребывая в шоке, надеясь найти другой способ избавиться от магических излишков, ты перетянул со временем и оказался в такой же ситуации как и сейчас. Тогда, в конечном итоге, так и не найдя иного способа, не в силах терпеть это болезненное давление, практически ничего не видя и не понимая, ты пришел к опекуну с просьбой о помощи. Дамблдор, конечно, не отказался. И на протяжении последующих пары лет ты был благодарен старику, пока не понял, что “добрый” дедушка Альбус тобой манипулировал, он хотел, чтобы ты просил и добился этого.   
Хорошо, что первый раз практически не отложился в памяти, ведь если бы не боль от магических излишков, затмевающая все, скорее всего ты стал бы импотентом. Нет, конечно, что-то в памяти отложилось, но это незначительные крупицы. Тогда, в свой первый раз, когда старик лишал тебя девственности, ты не помнил, как снимал штаны, не помнил прикосновений старческих, морщинистых рук, даже боль от проникновений была ничем по сравнению с распирающим изнутри, требующим скорейшего выхода магическим потоком. Тогда-то ты и спутал облегчение с оргазмом, что тоже было хорошо, потому что именно это скорее всего и не свело тебя с ума. Только спустя годы до тебя дошло, что облегчение от сброса магии и оргазм — это совершенно разное. Впрочем, что такое оргазм, ты узнал лишь благодаря появлению утреннего стояка.

Вот и сейчас, ты достиг того момента, когда совершенно безразлично, что за волшебник будет на встрече. Главное у него есть член, и он, благодаря наличию магического ядра, сможет забрать излишки магии.

Субботний день совершенно не откладывается в сознании. Нет, ты, конечно, пытаешься игнорировать болезненное давление и предпринимаешь попытку за попыткой ознакомиться с книгой, что дала вчера колдомедик, но строки ползут, превращаясь в размытые пятна, а палочка не желает совершать необходимо-ровные взмахи или петли. Тут, к счастью, на помощь приходит Невилл. Заперевшись с тобой в пустом кабинете и ознакомившись с книгой, он пробует несколько заклинаний. В итоге, ты становишься обладателем длинных, примерно по пояс волос цвета кофе с молоком, практически сливающихся с оттенком кожи. Но вот что делать с чертами лица? Воспользоваться косметикой? Но даже магическая стойкая косметика может смазаться, да и когда ее покупать? И со стороны, наверняка, очень странно будет смотреться, если два парня придут в косметический магазин для волшебниц и просят продавца продать им тушь, тональный крем, пудру, тени, помаду… и что там еще девочки берут в таких случаях?  
И тебе снова помогают, на этот раз мадам Помфри. Ты являешься ровно в срок, вернее, Невилл приводит тебя, потому что к этому моменту ты теряешь связь с действительностью.   
Колдомедик, заглянув в свою спальню, приносит небольшую, закрывающую половину лица маску, и примеряет — прикладывает маску к твоему лицу.  
— По-моему ему идет, — замечает мадам Помфри, обращаясь к Невиллу.  
Тот соглашается.  
Взяв в руки палочку, колдомедик, вычерчивая аккуратные крендели, шепчет заклинание.  
— Чтобы не происходило на встрече, теперь она никуда не денется, — удовлетворенно замечает она, закончив манипуляцию и снова обращается к Лонгботтому (к тебе бесполезно — ты в прострации): — Отмена чар стандартна, — еще раз отойдя в сторону и рассмотрев изменившегося тебя со всех сторон, она ставит следующую задачу: — Теперь нужно его одеть.  
В течении следующего часа, Невилл, вместе с мадам Помфри, вертя тебя словно куклу, отдают короткие приказы: «подними руку», «подними ногу», «убери волосы», облачая в одежды для предстоящего свидания. В какие именно? Не понимаешь. Впрочем, тебе все равно, лишь бы быстрее перенестись в место, выбранное агентством, и слить магические излишки.  
— Вот теперь готов, — довольно утверждает мадам Помфри.  
— Ему же станет лучше? Кажется еще чуть-чуть... — Невилл не договаривает.  
— Все будет хорошо, мистер Лонгботтом. Вот увидите, после встречи все снова встанет на свои места.  
— А вдруг волшебник откажется от него? Вдруг Гарри ему не понравится? Ведь маг имеет на это право.  
— Да кто же в здравом уме откажется от такого красавца? Не переживайте, мистер Лонгботтом, все с Вашим другом будет в порядке. А теперь вложите в его руку порт-ключ. Пора.  
Ты краем сознания улавливаешь, как в руке появляется небольшой предмет. Какой именно, все равно. А дальше, далеко не с первого раза, до тебя доносятся весьма настойчивые просьбы колдомедика и Невилла активировать артефакт.  
С трудом пересилив дрожь, которая вот уже на протяжении нескольких часов третирует тело, едва слышно шепчешь:  
— После заката.  
А дальше — водоворот. Кажется будто оказываешься в эпицентре сильнейшего смерча. Тебя кидает из стороны в сторону, усиливая и без того плачевное физическое состояние. Решаешь, что больше никаких порт-ключей. Как угодно, только не так.  
Слава Мерлину, длится это всего несколько секунд — смерч отпускает, нет, скорее выбрасывает, и ты, не в состоянии удержать вертикального положения, падаешь на мягкое шершавое покрытие, активно моргая и пытаясь понять, где вообще оказываешься. Но не успеваешь сфокусировать взгляд, как некто помогает подняться. Приятный запах трав мгновенно окутывает тебя. Прикосновения несут силу и мягкость. Дамблдор никогда так не прикасался. Впрочем, старик касался всегда двух мест: ягодиц, причем весьма болезненно (любил со всей дури шлепнуть и помять своими крючками-пальцами) и непосредственно ануса, (проникновения всегда были болезненными). Бывший опекун не прикладывал усилий, чтобы подготовить тебя. Он обильно смазывал себя и втаранивался в тебя, не обращая внимания на вскрики и выступающие слезы.  
Сейчас же все иначе. Поставив тебя на ноги, волшебник продолжает поддерживать. Это приятно. Невероятно приятно и ново. Если бы не состояние, то ты непременно насладился бы этим моментом. Но сейчас тело диктует совсем другое.   
Инстинктивно понимаешь одно: рядом тот, кому можно передать магические излишки.  
Не в состоянии больше терпеть болезненное давление, тем более, что избавитель прижимает тебя к своей груди, начинаешь спешно расстегивать мантию, одновременно поворачиваясь к магу лицом.  
Волшебник оказывается высоким — достаешь ему до груди. Если бы не желание скорейшего облегчения, то ты бы обязательно сам медленно раздел мужчину, чтобы в мельчайших подробностях изучить его фигуру. Интересно ведь, она так же хороша как и на колдографии?  
Но сейчас не до того. Если промедлишь еще чуть-чуть, то тебя попросту разорвет собственная магия.  
Поднявшись на цыпочки, тянешься губами к магу, продолжая расстегивать пуговицы на собственной мантии. При этом проклинаешь себя, что не приобрел мантию на молнии или на липучках.  
Мужчина, в свою очередь, наклоняется и целует. Травы с горьковатым привкусом табака — таков вкус губ мага. Но, Мерлин, как он целуется. Его слегка шершавые губы оказываются невероятно мягкими. Он то аккуратно прикусывает губу, втягивая ее, то отпускает.. А как мягко, ненавязчиво, практически незаметно его язык проникает в рот и начинает скользить по твоему языку, заставляя ответить. Тут только от одного поцелуя можно кончить.  
Однажды ты целовался с Невиллом — вам было интересно, что же это такое? Для тебя — ничего приятного. Мокро и больше ничего. Для Невилла, вроде, так же.  
Сейчас же поцелуй — это нечто невообразимое. Наверное, ты бы мог провести целую вечность с этим волшебником за этим занятием, но не до того. Магия рвется на свободу. Вероятно, почувствовав подходящего кандидата, она решила окончательно занять доминантную позицию. Только из-за этого ты окончательно не теряешься в тех крышесносных ощущениях, что дарят сильные и при этом невообразимо нежные руки, тебе удается не умереть, воспарив к небесам от жаркого, становящегося все более страстным поцелуя, не потерять себя в притягательном запахе, исходящем от волшебника, ты помнишь о истинной цели этой встречи.  
Продолжая отвечать на поцелуй, трепеща от прикосновений мага, ты проходишься легкой лаской по груди мужчины и скользишь вниз. Хорошо — его мантия уже расстегнута, а то ты успел бы обкончаться, пока расстегнул все пуговицы на ней — их невероятное количество. Нащупав пряжку ремня, дрожащими руками, расстегиваешь ее и добирается до ширинки. Пуговица. Молния. И вот штаны мага приспущены. Нижнего белья нет — очень хорошо.  
С трудом отстранившись, ловя прерывистое дыхание волшебника, опускаешься на колени. Да там маг просто огромен! Там все гораздо больше, чем у Дамблдора. Тебе однозначно нужна подготовка, иначе все дело может закончиться плохо. Несомненно восстанавливающие зелья помогут устранить повреждения, но этого хотелось бы избежать.  
Ты начинаешь его ласкать, параллельно спускаешь штаны с трусами, и с огромным трудом высвобождаешь одну ногу. Далее, нащупав карман мантии с любрикантом, при этом чуть не запутавшись в собственной одежде, с трудом извлекаешь его.   
Продолжая ласки, с третьего, если не с пятого раза открываешь баночку. Зачерпнув рукой как можно больше, отстраняешься и обильно смазываешь мужчину.   
Магия вовсю бушует — подходящее магическое ядро найдено, процесс запущен. Растягивать себя нет ни сил, ни времени, ни желания. Будет больно, но сейчас, из-за рвущейся наружу магии, тебе гораздо больнее. Сил терпеть больше нет.  
Поднимаешь голову и, вцепившись в рубашку, утягиваешь мага вниз, на пол. Волшебник подчиняется. Но как только вы оба оказываетесь на коленях, маг снова втягивает тебя в очередной сводящий с ума поцелуй. Зря он это сделал — контроль окончательно слетает.  
Отвечая так же яростно, как он начал, ты совсем не нежно укладываешь волшебника на спину, и пристраиваешься, а затем, со всей дури насаживаешься. Возбуждение мгновенно сходит на нет. Остается только всепоглощающая боль. Кажется, у тебя там все разрывается, но продолжается это лишь несколько длинных секунд. Дальше магия перехватывает контроль, заставляя начать стремительное движение. И ты подчиняешься. Пыхтишь и всхлипываешь, но ожесточенно двигаешься. Вверх, вниз. Больно. Но нужно быстрее. Уже скоро. Ты не замечаешь стонов любовника, не ощущаешь, как маг подмахивает, ускоряя ритм, не чувствуешь, как его руки ласкают тебя скользя по телу постепенно спускаясь вниз. Просто в какой-то момент вместо боли ты начинаешь испытывать наслаждение. Всепоглощающий огонь снова рождается в недрах твоего существа. Он увеличивается, подгоняя, заставляя двигаться быстрее и яростнее. Теперь главным становится желание быстрейшего разрешения, неутолимая жажда воспарить к небесам, чтобы, окончательно потерявшись в окружающем чувственном водовороте сводящих с ума ощущений, забыться и парить, парить, парить. Вцепившись в бедра мужчины ты на нем скачешь словно наездник на лошади, полностью отдаваясь велению своего тела и магии. И вскоре тишину пространства разрывают два громких возгласа. Ты бурно кончаешь на живот мага и падаешь ему на грудь, содрогаясь в оргазме. Чувствуешь, как его тело пронзает такая же крупная дрожь и тут же свершается то, чего ты так ждал, то, зачем вообще здесь появился — начинается магическая передача. Ты распластываешься на теле мужчины, прикрываешь глаза и полностью расслабляешься, ощущая, как заслоны, удерживающие магически излишки открываются и из них бурным потоком льется магия.  
Сегодня передача гораздо приятнее, чем обычно, нет, не так, она невероятно желанна, как глоток ключевой воды в пустыне и дарует ни с чем несравнимое облегчение. Тяжесть, так распирающая тебя, постепенно сходит на нет.  
Волшебник же продолжает бурно изливаться и постанывать, совершая компульсивно-поступательные движения. Сколько это продолжается? Минуту или дольше? Не знаешь, тебе все равно, ты расслаблен и позволяешь магии литься.

***

Первое, что ощущаешь придя в себя (видимо, во время передачи, отключился) это то, что все еще лежишь на любовнике. Тебя ласково гладят по спине, периодически целуя в макушку. Вы все еще соединены. И, Мерлин, как же хорошо! Так хорошо тебе еще никогда не было. Кроме того, что тело наполнено невообразимой легкостью, ты ощущаешь себя в полной безопасности. Ново и невероятно приятно. А тепло рук, неназойливые ласки дарят странное ощущение нужности. Вдвойне приятно. Будто отныне ты больше не один, словно теперь есть кому о тебе позаботиться. И это непередаваемо. Да, усталость и сонливость присутствуют, но они не такие, как раньше, а иные. Тебе просто непередаваемо хорошо.  
Спустя еще небольшой промежуток времени, решаешь осмотреться. Становится интересно, где находишься и как выглядит маг.  
(Маска удивительно-странным образом корректирует твое зрение. Впрочем, это же маска мадам Помфри. Видимо, колдомедик нанесла на нее какие-то чары. После всего, что она сделала для тебя, тебе с ней вовек не расплатится. Завтра же решаешь пойти в Хогсмид и на все деньги, что есть, купить какой-нибудь подарок).  
Немного приподнявшись, но при этом не думая ускользать из ласковых рук, быстро бежишь по комнате взглядом.  
Огромная кровать, до которой вы так и не добрались; камин, наполняющий комнату теплом; на полу ковер, на котором, кстати сказать, вы лежите, два кресла, небольшой диванчик, журнальный стол и мини-бар. Уютно, несмотря на агрессивный цвет интерьера — вся комната отделана в красно-коричневых тонах — хотя, вероятно, для кого-то это цвет страсти. Да, встреча вышла выше любых ожиданий. Жалко, что ты никогда не узнаешь имени своего любовника и, вероятно, не увидишь его больше. Но что поделать? Зато останутся теплые воспоминания.  
До этого момента ты никогда не думал, что секс с мужчиной может приносить не только боль и необходимую разрядку — избавление от магических излишков магии, но еще и наслаждение. Теперь знаешь.  
Еще немного приподнявшись, начинаешь разглядывать мага. Черные словно вороново крыло волосы. Они не длинные и не короткие — по плечи. Римский нос, тонкие губы. Радужка настолько темна, что сливается со зрачком, а взгляд... Замираешь. Внезапно все фрагменты соединяются в единое целое — ты узнаешь в маге декана Слизерина, грозу Хогвартса, ядовитого и вездесущего профессора зельеварения, который является твоим опекуном.  
Тихо крякнув, испугавшись всего и сразу, ты аппарируешь.

***

Черт, черт, черт. Это же надо же так вляпаться — переспать со Снейпом! Черт, черт, черт...  
Зажмуриваешься. Из-за сильнейшей панической атаки не замечаешь ничего вокруг: ни озера, около которого оказываешься, ни болтающейся на одной ноге штанины вместе с трусами, ни того, что по ногам стекает сперма. Ноги подкашиваются — падаешь на колени, сгибаешься пополам и вцепляешься руками в волосы, продолжая тихо бубнить: «Черт, черт, черт. Вот ведь попал!»  
— Гарри, что случилось? Он тебя обидел, причинил боль? — раздается обеспокоенный голос Невилла, непонятно как оказавшегося рядом.  
Отрываешь пальцы от волос, не замечая выдранных прядей, и смотришь на друга. Затем, переводишь взгляд на обеспокоенную мадам Помфри, стоящую рядом.  
— Это был Снейп, — получается совсем тихо, практически шепотом.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Невилл, вероятно, не расслышав.  
— Я ПЕРЕСПАЛ СО СНЕЙПОМ! — не в силах сдержаться, кричишь. Вскакиваешь и, охнув, со стоном скрючиваешься — всю нижнюю часть простреливает и сводит сильнейшей судорогой.  
Мадам Помфри тут же оказывается рядом.  
— Мистер Лонгботтом, возьмите себя в руки. Гарри явно нуждается в помощи. Давайте отведем его в больничное крыло. Обо всем остальном можно поговорить потом. 


	8. Chapter 8

# 8\. Письмо

— Мистер Поттер, мне нужно задать Вам несколько личных вопросов. Постарайтесь ответить честно. Это важно, — закончив манипуляции с твоим задним проходом и призвав к себе стул, мадам Помфри устало опускается на него.  
Ты уже предполагаешь о чем конкретно может пойти речь — тебя порвали и скорее всего колдомедик захочет знать: как такое могло произойти, учитывая, что любовником был Снейп — человек которому она доверяет. Она всегда считала, что зельевар, несмотря на садистские наклонности и показную колючесть, добрый человек, в чем периодически пыталась тебя убедить. А учитывая состояние в котором ты вернулся, мадам Помфри, наверняка, постарается разобраться, что же произошло на самом деле. Вот только ты совсем не горишь желанием вдаваться в подробности. И зачем сказал с кем конкретно был? Правильно гласит пословица: «язык мой — враг мой». Если бы не сказал, то и разговоров бы не было.  
Тяжело вздохнув, устраиваешься поудобнее и сосредотачиваешь внимание на мадам Помфри. Не отстанет же. С одной стороны ее забота приятна, с другой нет никакого желания отвечать на вопросы, ты не готов к этому. Вначале нужно проанализировать произошедшее. Хотя, что тут анализировать, если и так все понятно: ты переспал со Снейпом, узнал его, хотя не должен был. Впрочем, вероятность и так была, что любовником может оказаться кто-то знакомый, ты об этом знал, но не ожидал, что этим знакомым станет Снейп. Нужно время, чтобы это переварить. Хорошо, что не Малфой-старший и на том спасибо.   
Но вот реакция... Как ты мог подобное допустить? Ты всегда отлично держал себя в руках, а тут… Да уж… наломал дров. Из-за своей реакции, во-первых, нарушил контракт, во-вторых, дал понять мистеру С, что тот узнан... Нет, опекун прав: ты — идиот. И зачем было так реагировать? Что, Снейп плохо к тебе отнесся? Плохо с тобой обращался? Нет. Если бы не внешность, то ты бы так и не понял, что мистер С и профессор Снейп — один и тот же человек. По поведению это совершенно разные люди. Ну а теперь... Теперь уже все сделано, ничего не изменить. Теперь, видимо, придется думать, где взять деньги, чтобы оплатить штраф, ведь ты нарушил одно из условий контракта. Хорошо, что этой ночью опекун не вернется в Хогвартс, а то вся правда точно выплыла бы наружу — Снейп узнал бы, что ты в больничном крыле и обязательно выяснил почему. А дальше, сложив два и два… В общем, хорошо, что он отсутствует.  
— Мистер Поттер, Гарри, расскажите, что произошло? — голос колдомедика мягок. — Сев... профессор Снейп был груб с Вами? Он… он изнасиловал Вас?  
Ты с трудом подавляешь смешок, но от широкой ухмылки удержаться не можешь.   
— Нет, мадам Помфри. Скорее я изнасиловал профессора Снейпа, — и видя удивленно-обескураженное лицо колдомедика, спешишь пояснить: — Понимаете, мне было так плохо, больно... Это давление… Магия... Так хотелось поскорее избавиться от нее, что я сам проявил неосторожность. Я не подготовился и не позволил подготовить себя, — хотя, по сути, Снейп и не пытался этого сделать, или просто не успел, но об этом ты умалчиваешь. — Я понял, что мистер С и есть профессор Снейп только когда все закончилось.  
Мадам Помфри хмурится.  
— В таком случае, как профессор Снейп отпустил Вас? Насколько я знаю Северуса, он ни за что бы не отпустил Вас в таком состоянии. Я уверена, он бы сам лично взялся за Ваше лечение.  
Ага, тогда ты бы точно был раскрыт.  
— Разве профессор Снейп — колдомедик? — удивляешься.  
— У Северуса очень много талантов, — мадам Помфри загадочно улыбается, и тут же серьезным тоном подтверждает: — Да, можно и так сказать. Он — один из лучших зельеваров в мире. Как Вам известно, мистер Поттер, зельеварение напрямую связано с анатомией и магией человека. Если бы он захотел, то, я уверена, без труда сдал бы экзамены в медицинской академии. Но Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.  
Опускаешь взгляд.  
— Я испугался и аппарировал, — замолкаешь на некоторое время. — Я нарушил условия контракта. Как думаете, чем мне это может грозить?  
— Зависит от профессора Снейпа. Если он по этому поводу проявит недовольство, и сообщит об инциденте в агентство, в таком случае, Вам придется выплатить штраф. Если же нет, то, можно сказать, никаких нарушений не было.  
Вот ты и попал. Ты уверен, Снейп точно сообщит. Он злопамятен.  
— Я рекомендую не торопиться, подождать, посмотреть, как события будут разворачиваться дальше.  
А что еще остается?  
Колдомедик поднимается, левитирует стул на место и, прежде чем выйти, произносит:  
— Рекомендую начать подыскивать нового партнера. Нельзя допустить повторения ситуации. Отдыхайте, — с этими словами покидает помещение.

***

А дальше, как и говорила мадам Помфри, все действительно возвращается на круги своя... ну, почти... Меняется лишь Снейп. По-твоему, да и не только по-твоему, он становится гораздо менее ядовитым и саркастичным. Например, на следующий день вечером, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, пройтись по твоим умственным способностям, опекун, проверив домашнее задание, усаживает тебя в своей лаборатории и заставляет читать талмуд, что дал в пятницу вечером. На уроке зельеварения уничижительно-саркастических замечаний так же становится в несколько раз меньше. Нет, конечно, он продолжает награждать ими студентов, но не так как обычно. Единственное, что остается неизменным — его угрюмость.  
В остальном, ничего не меняется. Уроки проходят как раньше, домашнего задания так же много, и даже собираясь за столом в Большом Зале, гриффиндорцы ведут себя по прежнему — громко.  
— Эй, а вы не знаете, что со Снейпом? — через пару дней за завтраком в своей обычной манере интересуется Рон.  
— А что со Снейпом? — Лаванда — главная сплетница на Гриффиндоре.  
— Я вчера чуть было не взорвал котел, а он только снял баллы и назначил отработку. И все, никакого плевания ядом.  
— Может, влюбился? — предполагает Падма, мечтательно вздыхая.  
Давишься соком и начинаешь громко кашлять. Симус, сидящий рядом, активно хлопает тебя по спине и подключается к разговору:  
— Снейп и влюбился? Не-е, такого не может быть. Его же интересует только зельеварение. Да он помешан на нем.  
Перестаешь кашлять и, махом выпив стакан сока, принимаешься за еду, надеясь, что никто не заметил как ты покраснел. Периодически бросаешь взгляд то на своих сокурсников, то на опекуна, сидящего за учительским столом. Разговоры товарищей по учебе коробят, а вот смотреть на Снейпа... Внутри, непонятно почему, разливается приятное тепло. И вообще, с того момента, как узнал другого Снейпа, все изменилось. Теперь воспринимаешь его иначе. Теперь опекун не кажется тебе злобным, неприятным ублюдком, а завораживает. Ты бесконечно долго можешь смотреть на его руки с тонкими длинными пальцами... Какими же они ласковыми могут быть, какое могут дарить наслаждение! Тебе нравится неспешность, четкость и соразмерность его движений — ни одного лишнего жеста. А как он орудует ножом! Сглатываешь слюну и пытаешься игнорировать внезапное возбуждение. Каждое движение, жест Снейпа служит напоминанием о том вечере… Черт, ты не прочь бы с ним снова. Ты его однозначно хочешь.  
— Почему вы считаете, что профессор Снейп не может влюбиться? — Гермиона как всегда — Снейп ее любимый преподаватель.  
А дальше гриффиндорцы принимаются рьяно обсуждать тему того, кто может быть избранником Снейпа.  
Ты же, перестав вслушиваться в ту белиберду, что они несут, снова словно завороженный устремляешь взгляд на преподавательский стол.  
Вот Снейп делает глоток из стакана, вот что-то отвечает Макгонагалл, сидящей рядом, вот берет салфетку и промакивает ею губы... Возбуждение усиливается, ох. Хорошо, что на тебе мантия.  
— Гарри, Гарри!  
— А? Что? — вздрагиваешь.  
— Ты пялишься на профессора Снейпа, — тихо шепчет Невилл.  
Сильно краснеешь и усилием воли заставляешь себя не отводить взгляд от тарелки.  
— Гарри, он тебе нравится?  
Конечно, речь о Снейпе. Задумываешься. Нравится ли он тебе? Скорее тебе нравится мистер С, а с ним встреч не будет и это сильно портит настроение.  
Вытерев губы салфеткой, бросаешь ее на тарелку с недоеденным завтраком и поднимаешься.  
— Какая разница? Едва ли у нас будет еще одно такое свидание. Все уже прошло, Невилл, и неважно, что я испытываю к… — косишься на сокурсников, — к нему, — и с этими словами покидаешь Большой Зал. Настроение на нуле.

***

В четверг утром неожиданно получаешь письмо из агентства.  
С трудом отсидев зельеварение, потеряв неимоверное количество баллов, не сварив ничего путного и, конечно, выслушав длинный монолог Снейпа о своем «непревзойденном» уме, поднимаешься на Астрономическую башню и, устроившись на ступенях лестницы, дрожащими руками вскрываешь конверт. Там обнаруживается два прикрепленных друг к другу письма. Естественно, вскрываешь первое.

«Уважаемый, мистер Джон, мистер С пожелал связаться с Вами. Если Вы не желаете продолжать общение с ним, в таком случае, просим Вас уведомить нас об этом. В обратном случае, напишите ответ мистеру С и отправьте его нам. Мы, как посредник, передадим его мистеру С.   
Положенный Вам процент переведен на открытый нами для Вас счет в банке “Гринготтс”. Вы можете снять деньги в любое удобное для Вас время.

 

С уважением, администрация агентства «Встречи для души»».

 

О как, и никаких претензий?

 

Далее второе письмо.

 

«Здравствуйте, Джон. Признаться я обескуражен Вашим внезапным исчезновением. Несмотря на то, что одно из условий контракта было нарушено...»

 

Хмыкаешь. Конечно, еще бы Снейп и не попрекнул этим.

 

«...было нарушено, я не стал сообщать об этом агентству. Насколько мне известно, Вы воспользовались «особой программой», поэтому смею предположить, что Ваш доход ниже среднего и поскольку медицинские услуги не дешевы, меня одолевает беспокойство касаемо Вашего физического состояния. Мы были неаккуратны, Вы повреждены. И хотя мне следовало написать Вам раньше, я все же осмелюсь осведомиться: с Вами все в порядке? Если Вы нуждаетесь в зельях или в медицинской помощи, то я с удовольствием предоставлю Вам и то, и то — я достаточно хорошо разбираюсь в медицине. Если Вы не желаете раскрывать свою личность, или не хотите пользоваться моими колдомедицинскими услугами, я готов оказать материальную поддержку.  
К вышесказанному хочу добавить: несмотря на то, что я не любитель пассивной роли, Ваше доминирование доставило мне несравнимое удовольствие, но я переживаю, что то была игра в одни ворота — Вы не получили и толики того удовольствия, которое я бы мог доставить Вам. Если согласитесь встретиться со мной еще раз, обещаю исправить это досадное упущение.   
Если Вы в чем-либо нуждаетесь, сообщите, попробую помочь в разрешении Ваших трудностей.

 

С уважением, мистер С».

 

В течении следующих десяти минут ты снова и снова скользишь взглядом по аккуратно выведенным буквам, пытаясь осознать прочитанное. Разве это писал Снейп? Абсолютно не его стиль. Хотя, что тебе вообще известно о Снейпе? Выходит так, что в жизни он совсем не такой как в школе.  
В итоге, за размышлениями и перечитыванием письма Снейпа пропускаешь звонок — опоздал на гербологию. Профессор Стебль, впрочем, как и любой другой преподаватель, не любит, когда опаздывают. Но сейчас этот факт очень мало тебя трогает. Сейчас тебя трогает только одно: СНЕЙП НАПИСАЛ ТЕБЕ! От этого внутри тепло-тепло.  
Аккуратно сложив письмо и убрав его в карман мантии, подхватив сумку, с широкой улыбкой на губах, бежишь на гербологию.

***

Слава Мерлину, профессор Стебль — это не Снейп. Она лишь ограничилась коротким выговором и, выдав тебе перчатки, поставила в пару к Невиллу.  
— Ты письмо читал? — тихо спрашивает Невилл, как только ты присоединяешься к нему.  
Сегодня удобряете мандрагору. Это оказывается совсем небезопасным занятием, потому что подросшие растения, кусаясь и царапаясь выросшими ветвями, постоянно норовят воспрепятствовать этому.  
— Ага, — киваешь ты.  
— Из агентства?  
Снова кивок.  
— Просят оплатить штраф? Снейп донес о нарушении? — не останавливается Невилл.  
— Не-а, — широко улыбаешься. — Он за мной ухаживает.  
— О, — Невилл явно шокируется.  
— Письмо пришло через агентство, но от него. Интересуется, как мое самочувствие и не нужна ли помощь.  
— Так это же хорошо? — вопрос или утверждение — непонятно. Некоторое время вы молчите, пытаясь справиться с мандрагорами.  
— Гарри, я думаю, то, что он проявил беспокойство — это хороший признак. Со встречи ты вернулся не в лучшем состоянии.  
Что есть, то есть. Краснеешь и отводишь взгляд.

 

Ты отлично помнишь, как на берегу озера Невилл помогал тебе одеться, и как они с мадам Помфри вели тебя до больничного крыла. Каким образом они оказались у озера — для тебя так и остается непонятным. По словам Невилла, в один момент (они сидели в больничном крыле и ждали твоего возвращения) колдомедик сказала, что нужно поторопиться к озеру. Вполне вероятно, что на маску были наложены следящие чары, но в этом ты точно не уверен. Расспрашивать мадам Помфри не решился, она и так для тебя слишком много делает.

 

— Он хочет еще раз встретиться.  
— А ты?  
— А что я? Я не знаю... С одной стороны мне понравилось, но вдруг он узнает кто я?  
— Но ведь в прошлый раз не узнал. Почему ты считаешь, что в следующий раз узнает?  
— Не знаю, — пожимаешь плечами. — Просто если он поймет кто на самом деле Джон тогда... Да он же ненавидит меня, Невилл.  
— Получается, что не так уж и ненавидит.  
Молчишь.  
— Так что ты все-таки собираешься делать?  
— Наверное рискну — встречусь еще раз. В любом случае, придется искать кого-то, а со Сн... — покосившись на сокурсников стоящих рядом, продолжаешь совсем тихо: — с мистером С мне понравилось, — и ловко увернувшись от мандрагоры, активно поливаешь ее корни вонючей жижой.

***

Вечером, вернувшись с ежевечерней встречи с опекуном, выбрав самый незаметный угол в гостиной, достаешь чистый пергамент, перо, чернила и письма. Перечитав еще несколько раз письмо Снейпа, начинаешь сочинять ответ. 


	9. Chapter 9

# 9\. Интерес

Северус никогда не относился серьезно к агентству «Встречи для души» — какое может быть серьезное отношение к организации торгующей секс-услугами? — В паре, для которой Эдуард Розье — держатель этой конторы — устраивал встречу, один всегда был участником “особой программы”, другими словами, один продавал себя второму. Так что “Встречи для души” — самый обычный публичный дом, пусть и сохраняющий полную анонимность клиентов и работающий дистанционно.  
К сожалению, экономическое положение в магическим мире никогда не было однозначным. Все волшебники делились и продолжают делиться на два класса: на тех, у кого есть деньги и связи, и тех, у кого их нет. Этим и воспользовался Розье, открывая свое предприятие. 

 

Рождение агентства произошло во времена смуты и надвигающейся войны. Северус тогда был прыщавым подростком, который умудрялся работать одновременно на два противоборствующих стана, то есть был шпионом — по окончанию войны он желал быть на стороне победителя. Ситуация была неоднозначной — невозможно было просчитать, кто выиграет, поэтому он и решился играть за обе стороны, и не просчитался. Держаться на плаву, не позволить себя вычислить и убить помогли природный дар к легилименции, окклюменции и ум. Так же внедрению одновременно в оба стана поспособствовала любовь к зельеварению и изобретательность в этой области. Многие учителя называли наследника рода Принц (таковым его сделала бабка, забравшая у алкоголика отца. Мать скончалась при родах) гениальным зельеваром и пророчили великое будущее. Соответственно и Темный Лорд, и Дамблдор не могли упустить молодого гения. Именно в тот период Северус и познакомился с Эдуардом Розье. Они очень быстро нашли общий язык.

 

Жизнь Розье никогда не была легкой — он не только практически сквиб, но и обладатель весьма отталкивающей внешности. Низкий рост, тучное телосложение, а нелюбовь к спорту сделала его тело дряблым. Тем не менее Розье всегда был очень умен. Обладая весьма широким кругозором, отлично разбираясь во многих областях, он умел произвести должное впечатление. Зная свои плюсы и минусы, понимая, что война войной, а кушать хочется всегда, у Эдуарда появилась идея открыть дистанционный публичный дом (чтобы не происходило, а люди, как и животные — совокуплялись и будут совокупляться), который таковым бы не воспринимался. Но вот на какие деньги? И тут на помощь пришел Северус. (К тому моменту часто вечерами они играли в шахматы). Снейп уговорил свою бабку рассмотреть предложение Розье. Леди Принц согласилась. Они долго переписывались, и в итоге, она субсидировала требуемую сумму. И не прогадала. Никто не прогадал.   
Как выяснилось спустя несколько месяцев, желающих воспользоваться услугами агентства весьма много, — как и предполагал Розье, инстинкты.   
В итоге, все остались довольны. Доходы росли и продолжают расти. 

 

Со временем Розье вышел на международный уровень и смог бы откупиться от Принцев, вернее от одного, к тому моменту, оставшегося в живых, но с кем, в таком случае, играть в шахматы? Хорошего гроссмейстера крайне сложно найти.  
Сам же Северус, несмотря на свое несерьезное и даже в какой-то степени брезгливое отношение к деятельности агентства, с регулярным постоянством пользовался и продолжает пользоваться его услугами. Личная жизнь из-за сложного, порой взрывного характера не задалась, а секса хочется с регулярным постоянством.   
Несмотря на свою долю в этом бизнесе, как и все прочие, Северус всегда оплачивает полную стоимость за каждую оказанную агентством ему услугу, потому что считал и продолжает считать — чужой труд должен быть оплачен.

Итак, уезжая на очередную ежегодную встречу гильдии зельеваров, которая на этот раз проходит в Австрии, Снейп решает провести освободившийся субботний вечер с пользой — нужно удовлетворить инстинкты и “проветрить” мозг — навязанная Дамблдором опека над младшим Поттером продолжает вызывать слишком много совершенно ненужных эмоций, а все потому что мальчишка слишком похож на своего родителя. 

 

Снейп был влюблен в Джеймса Поттера, но, к сожалению, его чувства не были взаимны. Снейп неоднократно предпринимал попытки для сближения, но все тщетно. Если бы Джеймс только захотел, Северус бросил бы весь мир к его ногам, достал бы луну с неба и не позволил бы бездарно погибнуть. Но Джеймс был непреклонен. Но, что было — то прошло. Оплакав Джеймса, Северус продолжил жить дальше. Сначала было тяжело, но постепенно рана зарубцевалась — любовь Снейпа осталась в прошлом, как один эпизод из множества. Война закончилась, послевоенные дрязги тоже, все стабилизировалось. Жизнь текла неспешным спокойным потоком — уроки, эксперименты, открытия, статьи — до тех пор, пока на первый курс не поступила внезапно объявившийся непонятно откуда копия Джеймса — его сын.   
Но и с этим Северусу худо-бедно удалось справиться — он нашел достаточно много отличительных черт, не присущих Джеймсу: Гарри спокоен, скрытен и вдумчив, в нем нет той взбалмошности и тяги к необдуманным действиям, какая наблюдалась у его родителя. Но все эти плюсы перекрывает один огромный минус: Гарри гораздо привлекательнее Джеймса. (Интересно, кто его мать?) Вероятно, именно из-за последнего в течении всех лет, что мальчик учится в школе, Северус не выпускает его из виду, и нет-нет, а задумывается: не прибрать ли его к рукам? Но каждый раз отбрасывает эту мысль, считая, что пока еще рано. Поэтому, когда Снейп узнает о связи между Гарри и Дамблдором… Мир в очередной раз рушится. Во-первых, мальчишка очень даже дозрел и уже давно, во-вторых, из-за сцены в директорском кабинете, Северус приходит к мысли, что младший Поттер на самом деле не тот, кем казался все время — тот, кого Северус про себя нежно называл Зеленоглазым Ангелом, на самом деле является самой обычной шлюхой, готовой ради личной цели (Дамблдор в течении нескольких лет защищал и покрывал мальчишку) раздвинуть ноги перед кем угодно — мальчишка лег под старика, который к тому же являлся его опекуном.  
Увиденная сцена и открытия, которые она принесла, настолько шокировали и вывели Снейпа из себя, что, если бы старик остался жив, то Северус непременно нашел бы способ, как можно больнее ударить и по подростку, и по всеми уважаемому теперь уже бывшему директору. Последнего он бы однозначно засадил в Азкабан.   
Но старик мертв, а потому месть не принесет нужного удовлетворения. Остается мальчишка, которому место разве что в борделе, но несмотря на негодование, злость и прочие подобные эмоции, что-то не дает Снейпу вытурить малолетнюю шлюху из школы. Из-за этого чувства, внутреннего барьера, Северус не отказывается от опеки, более того, он делает все возможное, чтобы бездарь хорошо сдал экзамены.  
И все бы ничего, если бы тело и разум шли нога в ногу. Младший Поттер начал вызывать в зельеваре черную, отравляющую, навязчивую похоть. Чтобы нормализовать душевное состояние, Снейп решает съездить на ежегодную встречу зельеваров (хотя, в этом году не собирался — много заказов) и очередной раз (кстати, совсем не планово) воспользоваться услугами агентства.   
Но и тут попадает впросак: съезд проходит скучно, а встреча с выбранным Розье кандидатом — странно и вызывает еще большую смуту в душе.  
Да, Эдуард угадал, мальчик внешне оказался тем самым, кого и хотел Северус. Да что говорить, когда Снейп заглянул в сверкающие изумрудами глаза парнишки, то мир для него перевернулся в третий раз. Но есть одно “но”: мальчишка оказался слишком сильно похож на обоих Поттеров, настолько, что на мгновение зельевару показалось, будто перед ним его навязанный приемный сын. Слава Мерлину, логика быстро все расставила на места. У Гарри черные и не такие длинные волосы. На голове, как и у его отца, вечный хаос. И, конечно, младший Поттер не смог бы столь искусно прикрепить маску к лицу — накладывание удерживающих чар достаточно сложный процесс. Кстати сказать, маска ручной работы. Просто так подобные изделия даже во временное пользование не дают.   
Секс с мальчонкой, несмотря на слишком доминантное поведение последнего, оказался выше всяких похвал. Так долго и мощно Снейп не кончал ни разу в жизни.   
Когда, лишившись чувств, парнишка лежал на Северусе, зельевар даже почувствовал то самое умиротворение, которое так хотел обрести, а потому начал подумывать предложить мальцу встречаться, конечно, на платных условиях и без каких-либо обязательств со стороны зельевара.   
Северус бы так и поступил, если бы мальчишка, придя в чувство, внезапно не аппарировал.   
Сначала зельевар пришел в ярость и даже хотел было отправиться к Розье и потребовать, чтобы мальчишка оплатил штраф, но затем, успокоившись, решил на это дело махнуть рукой. Кто знает, может, у парня что-то случилось. Может, его родители не в курсе, чем промышляет их чадо; или он женат, и благоверная вернулась раньше времени, а может... Этих “может” бесчисленное множество. То, что Северуса узнали — это объяснение он даже не рассматривал, потому как, если бы они были знакомы, то зельевар определенно понял бы это с первых минут, как парнишка появился в номере — он бы сам узнал его. Разве можно забыть шелковистость и необычный цвет волос, всепоглощающую зелень глаз, которая гипнотизирует и лишает всякой воли, губы, нежность кожи. Нет, если бы они были знакомы, то паренек точно был бы уже мужем Снейпа — грех отпускать от себя такой бриллиант. Нет, они определенно незнакомы.  
Тем не менее, несмотря на данное себе обещание выкинуть из головы пугливого любовника, Снейп продолжал думать о беглеце.   
Во-первых, поднявшись с пола и начав приводить себя в порядок, Северус обнаружил на своем члене кровь, что говорит о том, что мальчишка из-за своей глупой спешки порвал себя. Сначала он почувствовал злорадство — судьба все же справедлива, не нужно было так убегать. Снейп лично бы залечил все раны, да еще и снабдил бы необходимыми зельями. Но потом, успокоившись, отследил у себя, что мысли так или иначе возвращаются к незнакомцу — он переживает за физическое состояние напористого идиота. Северус понимает, что его вины в травмах юноши нет, он сам виноват, но все равно продолжал гадать: как он? Все ли с ним в порядке? Ведь денег у мальца точно нет, иначе он бы не воспользовался «особой программой».  
Во-вторых с магией Северуса начала происходить полная белиберда — все произносимые им заклинания выходили мощнее обычного, впрочем, это быстро взялось под контроль. Именно последнее и заставило мужчину снова и снова вспоминать детали встречи.  
В течении следующих трех дней Снейп полностью воссоздает подробно каждый момент: как подросток появился, как вел себя, как двигался... Северус даже вспомнил моменты, на которые изначально не обратил совершенно никакого внимания — в начале глаза мальца буквально сияли, как зеленый луч Авады Кедавры, при этом взгляд был мутным и расфокусированным; мальчуган был слишком напористым, для него секс был как глоток воды в пустыне; оргазм Снейпа длился слишком долго и был чересчур ярким, а после, Северус не испытывал обычной, вполне закономерной усталости и потери сил, наоборот, он как будто подзарядился энергией, ожил. Кроме этого, необычный, изумрудный, светящийся цвет глаз мальчишки, после полового акта изменился, потемнел и стал совершенно обычным.  
Все вышеперечисленное заставляет профессора прийти к определенным выводам: либо мальчонка — Одаренный, либо он произвел ритуал Имитации Наследия.   
Чтобы подтвердить свои предположения или опровергнуть, вначале Северус внимательно читает всю информацию по Изумрудноглазым, а затем собирает материал по ритуалу, кстати сказать, весьма известному в определенных кругах.

 

Ритуал Имитации Наследия, конкретнее Имитация Дара Морганы — считается наркотиком, а все потому что Дар увеличивает чувствительность волшебника и делает секс для него бесподобным, но при этом очень сильно иссушает магическое ядро, что впоследствии либо приводит к смерти, либо делает применившего ритуал сквибом. И самое печальное — на этот ритуал подсаживаются. 

 

Так кто же его любовник — наркоман или Одаренный? Это Северус и собирается выяснить. Но для этого с мальчишкой нужно встретиться еще раз.  
Сначала он навещает Розье, и за традиционной партией в шахматы, расспрашивает все, что ему известно о пареньке. Данных, как и ожидалось, практически нет — ни личности, ни возраста, ни настоящего имени, парень даже прислал старое фото — длина волос совершенно другая.   
Впрочем, и сам малец не так прост, подстраховался — вырезал свое лицо. Одежда на фото, кстати, оказалась весьма приличной, что опять же препятствует сделать определенный вывод: либо волшебник наркоман, скрывающий свое пристрастие к запрещенному ритуалу и, возможно, он совсем не беден, но ограничен в средствах, либо он действительно Одаренный и, чтобы скрыть свое наследие, ему просто приходится так поступать, чтобы не умереть.   
Но опять же, если паренек — Изумрудноглазый, куда смотрит родитель, который тоже должен обладать таким же наследием? Или он сирота? Тогда мальцу приходится совсем туго. Сколько ему 18-ть, 20-ть? А наследие проявляет себя в 13-ть. Умный малыш. Это же надо же столько времени скрывать свой Дар. Северус даже проникается к нему невольным уважением. 

 

Розье советует связаться с мальцом, написав тому письмо.  
Во вторник, проверив домашнее задание приемного бездаря, Северус практически всю ночь тратит на составление письма, и остается недоволен результатом. Ну не умеет он писать письма. А письмо должно располагать, вызывать доверие и прочие положительные эмоции.  
В итоге, Северус решает обратиться к МакГонагалл. Женщины умеют преподносить информацию слезливо-романтично, что и нужно в данном случае, а Минерва не откажет, никогда не отказывала. За внешней чопорностью и строгостью скрывается мягкое и доброе сердце.

***

— Северус, это совершенно никуда не годится, — замечает МакГонагалл присущим только ей чопорно-менторским тоном.  
Снейп облокачивается о камин и молча ожидает пояснений.  
Декан Гриффиндора, прочистив горло, начинает зачитывать:  
— «Я не знаю, что сподвигло Вас не только нарушить все писаные нормы этикета, но и одно из условий контракта, но надеюсь, причина была действительно веской. В обратном случае, мне непонятно, чем может быть вызвано Ваше безрассудное бегство...» Что это, Северус?  
Тот пожимает плечами.  
— Он сбежал и таким образом не только нарушил один из пунктов контракта, но и преступил все нормы вежливого поведения, — спокойно поясняет он.  
— Это я и так поняла. Мне непонятно другое: ты хочешь еще раз встретиться с тем молодым человеком, или желаешь окончательно оттолкнуть его?  
— Естественно я желаю с ним встретится. По-моему, это вполне очевидно.  
Северус никогда раньше не обращался к МакГонагалл по столь личной просьбе и теперь из-за этого чувствует себя неуютно, что, конечно, ему удается весьма хорошо скрывать. Но желание разгадать тайну мальчишки перевешивает всяческий внутренний дискомфорт.  
— В таком случае, это предложение стоит переформулировать, — бросив взгляд на застывшую фигуру своего коллеги, вздохнув и покачав головой, МакГонагалл велит: — Садись, бери пергамент, перо и пиши, — жестом указывает на письменный стол.  
Оторвавшись от камина, чувствуя себя не взрослым человеком, а нашкодившим школьником (нужно заметить весьма неприятное чувство), Северус, сверля коллегу уничижительным взглядом, от которого любой другой бы решился дара речи, устраивается за столом.  
МакГонагалл игнорирует испепеляющий взгляд Снейпа — привыкла.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Джон, признаться, я обескуражен Вашим внезапным исчезновением, — начинает диктовать она и останавливается, заметив, что Северус выведя приветствие, прекратил писать. — Что? Разве не такие чувства ты испытал и, наверняка, продолжаешь испытывать?  
Неужели он стал столь предсказуемым?  
— Северус, — на этот раз ее голос мягок, — говорить о своих чувствах вполне нормально, — но так и не получив реакции кроме медленно ползущей вверх левой брови, она строго добавляет: — Я не понимаю, ты хочешь еще раз встретиться с мистером Джоном, или желаешь окончательно оттолкнуть его от себя?  
— Мы уже обсуждали это, Минерва. Ответ тебе известен, — цедит Снейп.  
— Тогда прекрати капризничать и пиши.  
Теперь правая бровь медленно ползет вверх.  
Устало вздохнув, МакГонагалл садится в кресло, стоящее неподалеку.  
— Честное слово, Северус, порой с тобой невероятно сложно. Ну что тебе стоит написать это предложение? Поверь, оно расположит твоего избранника к тебе.  
Понимая, что МакГонагалл в любом случае настоит на своем, а так же понимая, что это он к ней пришел за помощью, а не наоборот, Северус, стиснув зубы (снова чувствовать школьником, а именно таковым он себя ощущает, ему ой как не нравится), он быстро пишет предложенное коллегой предложение.  
Удовлетворенно кивнув, Минерва диктует дальше:  
— Несмотря на то, что одно из условий контракта было нарушено, я не стал сообщать об этом агентству...  
— Минерва, какой смысл в этом предложении? И идиоту понятно, раз требование в оплате штрафа не пришло, значит я удосужился умолчать о совершенном нарушении.  
— Северус, — она опять качает головой и смотрит на мужчину, как на маленького несмышленыша, — вот об этом нужно обязательно сообщить. Во-первых, молодой человек перестанет переживать, во-вторых, таким образом его мнение о тебе значительно улучшится.  
Зельевар уже было собирается возразить, но Минерва неожиданно рявкает:  
— Пиши, а то мы и за ночь не управимся.

***

Спустя четыре(!) часа взмокший, перенервничавший Снейп направляется в совятню, чтобы отправить письмо Розье, который, в свою очередь, перешлет его мальчишке.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что писать письма настолько сложно. А сколько изнурительных монологов ему пришлось выдержать, сколько нервов потратить, не позволяя Минерве окончательно сделать свое послание розово-сопливым. Хотя, в глубине души Северус признает, что коллега права, если бы он отправил письмо в изначальном варианте, то точно бы никогда не увидел мальчишку. А теперь... пусть только этот сбежавший сопляк попробует не ответить, Северус его лично из-под земли достанет. 


	10. Chapter 10

# 10\. Снова письма и новый контракт

Полночи сочиняешь ответ. Если письмо агентству пишется быстро (выражаешь благодарность администрации за хлопоты), то с посланием Снейпу возникают большие трудности. Как объяснить свое внезапное исчезновение? Ты не можешь написать, что испугался — возникнут дополнительные вопросы, но совсем не пояснить того своего действия тоже, вроде как, нельзя, или можно?  
В итоге, изведя гору пергамента, но так ничего дельного и не написав, ты решаешь сделать это завтра, на свежую голову.  
Но и на следующий день путного ответа не выходит. Впрочем, времени на составление письма практически нет. Сначала уроки, потом подготовка домашнего задания, и ко всему этому нужно хотя бы что-то прочесть из той горы литературы, что значится в списке Снейпа. Сегодня у тебя с ним встреча. Наверняка, он будет проверять, что “осталось в твоей пустой голове”. Что в ней вообще может остаться, если нет времени даже на то, чтобы открыть книгу?  
И сам Снейп отвлекает. Постоянно рассматриваешь его жесты, вслушиваешься в тембр голоса, интонации, следишь за взглядом...   
Что касается письма, процесс с мертвой точки так и не сдвигается. Снейп настолько морально тебя выматывает, что, добравшись до спальни, кое-как переодевшись в пижаму, падаешь на кровать и мгновенно засыпаешь.  
Пятница становится одним из сложнейших дней этой недели. И опять виноват Снейп.  
Если практически всю неделю опекун ходил мрачно-задумчивый и особо не изводил злой иронией, то, начиная с вечера четверга, он словно срывается с цепи. Он начинает контролировать буквально каждый твой шаг, проверяет, чем конкретно ты занят и, конечно, все это сопровождается длинными уничижительными монологами о твоей “бездарности” и «отсутствии каких-либо умственных способностей». Он так громко шипит на тебя, что даже мадам Пинс встает на твою защиту. И ей попадает. Но проблема не в этом. Если раньше тебе удавалось игнорировать язвительно-болезненные монологи Снейпа, то теперь ты гораздо острее воспринимаешь его слова — начинаешь депрессировать, а учебная информация пролетает мимо, не закрепляется.   
— Не расстраивайся так, — после очередного разноса Невилл, как обычно, пытается поддержать тебя.  
— Ну вот почему он так со мной? Что я ему сделал? — к этому моменту тебе кажется: ты дошел до ручки. Тебе больно и обидно, а еще ты, и правда, чувствуешь себя не на что не способным.  
— А ты не думаешь, что это может быть связано с молчанием Джона? Ты ведь так до сих пор и не отправил ответа, так?  
— Так... — соглашаешься. — Думаешь, он переживает? — на душе теплеет.  
— Если бы мне кто-то понравился, я бы тоже переживал. Просто профессор Снейп переживает не так как все, а по...  
— Снейповски, — заканчиваешь.  
— Точно. Напиши ему ответ, Гарри.  
Как будто это так просто.  
— Сегодня вечером обязательно.  
Но у тебя опять ничего не получается. Опять куча исчерканного пергамента и ничего. Нет, несомненно, можно быстро набросать ответ, но в таком случае опекун может понять, кто является составителем, а этого допускать нельзя.  
Понимая, что время идет, а результата нет, ты решаешь очередной раз обратиться к мадам Помфри. Но вначале заходишь в «Сладкое королевство» и на все имеющиеся деньги покупаешь колдомедику коробку дорогих, вкусных конфет. Что еще можно ей подарить, ты не знаешь, а вот то, что мадам Помфри любит сладкое — это известно практически каждому ученику Хогвартса. В итоге, остаешься без денег, но уверенность, что подарок придется ей по вкусу, с лихвой это окупает.

***

— Мистер Поттер, не стоило так тратиться, — строго замечает она, но забирает коробку. Ее широкая улыбка, диссонирующая со строгим тоном, показывает, что ты угадал.  
Убрав коробку конфет в ящик стола, мадам Помфри указывает на кушетку.  
— Снимай мантию, обувь и ложись.  
Подчиняешься. А потом тебя диагностируют.  
— Что же, уровень магии постепенно повышается, — закончив, сообщает она. — Вы уже нашли партнера, мистер Поттер?  
Отводишь взгляд.  
— У меня небольшая заминка в этом деле, — и, подняв взгляд, поясняешь: — Профессор Снейп... мистер С написал мне письмо, а я никак не могу сформулировать ответ. Вы могли бы мне помочь?  
Некоторое время мадам Помфри задумчиво смотрит на тебя, затем, покачав головой, направляется к столу, тихо бормоча себе под нос:  
— Ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
Вынув из верхнего ящика чистый лист пергамента, жестом велит тебе подойти к ней.  
— Письмо профессора Снейпа у Вас с собой?  
Соскочив с кушетки и достав послание, протягиваешь ей его со словами:  
— Спасибо, мадам Помфри.  
— Рано благодарить. Садитесь за стол, — призвав к себе стул, устраивается на нем и погружается в чтение.  
Ты молча садишься за ее стол и ждешь.  
— Это написал Северус? — в голосе удивление, а ты не понимаешь к кому в этот момент она обращается — к тебе или к себе, поэтому молчишь. — Весьма неожиданно. Вот бы никогда не подумала… — все же к себе. — И в чем состоит проблема? — вот теперь, ты уверен, она обращается к тебе.  
— Я боюсь, что по стилю изложения он узнает, что письмо писал я. И не знаю как объяснить то, что так внезапно аппарировал.  
— А зачем объяснять? В данном случае любое объяснение будет звучать как оправдание, а оправдываться в сложившейся ситуации Вам нельзя.  
— Проигнорировать его замечание? Сделать вид, что и вовсе не было того позорного бегства?  
— Начнем с того, что в Вашем бегстве я не вижу ничего позорного. Вы были шокированы, испугались, все логично. В остальном, Вы правы: нужно сделать вид будто этого и не было. Ну а чтобы Вы не были раскрыты — Северус умен и очень проницателен — составим письмо вместе. Рекомендую писать не прописью, а печатными буквами — нужно постараться скрыть Ваш почерк. Чары Северус снимет в два счета.  
В итоге, примерно через час выходит вполне приличное послание:

 

«Здравствуйте, мистер С! Спасибо за проявленное беспокойство и заботу. Со мной все в порядке. Так же хочу поблагодарить за то, что умолчали о нарушении одного из пунктов контракта — оплатить штраф было бы затруднительно.  
Встреча с Вами мне понравилась и, если Вы желаете, то, с удовольствием встречусь с Вами еще раз.  
Предлагаю снова воспользоваться услугами агентства «Встречи для души» — на текущий момент не готов раскрыть свою личность.  
Что касается времени, подойдет любой удобный для Вас вечер.

 

С уважением, Джон».

 

— Может, все же убрать фразу о том, что мне тяжело оплачивать штраф? — предлагаешь, несколько раз перечитав послание.  
— Скажите, мистер Поттер, Вы собираетесь получать высшее образование?  
Вопрос мадам Помфри обескураживает — конечно, собираешься.  
— Да.  
— Вы уверены, что Ваш опекун будет оплачивать его?  
— Нет, не будет.  
— Ваши родители оставили Вам богатое наследство?  
— Нет.  
— В таком случае, мой Вам совет, извлеките из этих встреч максимальную выгоду. Северус богатый человек, и для него эти траты — мелочь, а вот Вас они в дальнейшем могут очень выручить.  
— Но ведь это...  
— Что? Проституция?  
Да, проституция, и ты не хочешь ей заниматься. Хочешь сообщить об этом, но молчишь, потому что как бы не хотелось признавать, но мадам Помфри права.  
— Мистер Поттер, Гарри, жизнь — не сказка. Сейчас все вы — ученики — находитесь в тепличных условиях. Вас кормят, тем, кто не может покупать учебники и письменные принадлежности и форму, их выдают; медицинское обслуживание для вас не стоит и кната. В дальнейшем, для тех у кого родители не стеснены в средствах, ничего не изменится, но для таких как Вы, мистер Уизли, и прочие, чей достаток средний и ниже среднего, все в одночасье изменится. Чтобы учится в университете, придется платить; чтобы получить медицинскую помощь, придется платить; чтобы иметь крышу над головой и постель, тоже придется платить; и даже чтобы питаться, придется платить. Так Вы все еще считаете, что принять предлагаемую мистером С помощь ошибка, потому что это якобы проституция?  
Молчишь.

— Гарри, каким образом Вы поступите в сложившейся ситуации, решать Вам, но я давно четко уяснила одно правило: нужно брать, пока дают, потому что дальше может случиться так, что Вам никто ничего не даст. Надеюсь, Вы не снимали полученные с прошлой встречи деньги?  
— Нет, — зачем-то лжешь.  
— Правильно, пусть копятся. Эти деньги Вам потом очень пригодятся, — с этими словами она поднимается и направляется к двери, как обычно таким образом давая понять, что встреча окончена. Сложив письмо и убрав его в карман мантии, следуешь за колдомедиком.  
— Спасибо, мадам Помфри, — как обычно благодаришь и растягиваешь губы в улыбке, только вот она выходит кривой.  
— Пожалуйста. И не вешайте нос, мистер Поттер, все у Вас хорошо.

***

А на следующий день утром, сова приносит письмо из агентства, и как назло это опять происходит на завтраке. Тихо чертыхнувшись, косишься на преподавательский стол, а потом на гриффиндорцев, вставших на завтрак — суббота, половины нет, но Снейп на месте, но, слава Мерлину, не смотрит в твою сторону, а поглощен беседой с МакГонагалл. Товарищи по учебе как всегда что-то активно обсуждают, совершенно не обращая никакого внимания на прилетевшую сову. Впрочем, в последнее время письма стали достаточно часты — скоро выпуск, многие ведут активную переписку с тем или иным учебным заведением.  
— Смотри, Гарри, а профессор Снейп повеселел, — тихо шепчет Невилл, на этот раз пришедший на завтрак позже обычного и потому пропустивший прибывшее послание. — Ты ему отправил письмо?  
— Вчера днем, и сегодня получил ответ.  
— Быстро.  
— Ага, — улыбаешься — на душе снова тепло. Невилл на это качает головой, бормоча себе под нос что про то, что все это добром не кончится.

***

Сразу после завтрака, отправляешься к озеру. У тебя есть свободный час. Потом вы с Невиллом встречаетесь в библиотеке.  
Устроившись на траве, извлекаешь из кармана письмо и быстро распечатываешь конверт, облизывая внезапно пересохшие от волнения губы.  
Как и в прошлый раз, обнаруживается два, прикрепленных друг к другу письма, но на этот раз — первое от Снейпа.  
Сменив позу, внимательно, не спеша вчитываешься:

 

«Здравствуйте, Джон. Вы так долго не отвечали, что я, признаться, начал переживать».

 

Снейп и переживать? Странно, но приятно.

 

«Поскольку наши желания совпадают, предлагаю встретиться в среду вечером, в полночь. Если для Вас означенные мной дата и время не приемлемы, в таком случае, уповаю на Ваш выбор. В контракте есть пустая строка, в ней прошу указать удобное для Вас число и время. Я буду тут же осведомлен о сделанном Вами выборе — контракты магически связаны.

 

Ваш покорнейший слуга, мистер С».

 

Даже так? «Ваш покорнейший слуга!». И ни одной унизительно-ядовитой реплики. Какой же ты на самом деле, Северус? И чем Джон тебя так зацепил?  
Понимая, что сейчас ответа на эти вопросы не получишь, а выстраивать предположения, нет совершенно никакого смысла, углубляешься в изучение нового контракта.   
В нем практически ничего не меняется. Только отсутствует пункт на запрет общения. Так же теперь, при желании разрешено раскрыть свое инкогнито, чего, конечно, ты делать не собираешься. И действительно есть пустая строка.   
Поскольку среда, полночь удобны (к этому моменту ты должен будешь уже вернуться в спальню после снейповской проверки домашнего задания), вписываешь дату и время, предложенные Снейпом, а после, немного помедлив, ставишь свою подпись.  
Контракт, как и в прошлый раз, тут же исчезает. Остается только мешочек с порт-ключом и письмо Снейпа.  
Вот и все. Дороги назад нет. Остается только надеяться, что встреча пройдет удачно, ведь по сути, несмотря на конспирацию ты рискуешь быть узнанным — Снейп не дурак. С другой стороны, от мыслей о предстоящей встрече внутри разливается приятное тепло, а губы сами собой растягиваются в мечтательной улыбке. Неужели влюбился?


	11. Chapter 11

# 11\. Любая тайна может стать явной

В среду Снейп отпускает на полчаса позже.  
Несмотря на вроде как благополучное расположение духа (сарказма в два раза меньше, чем обычно), сегодня он с дотошной тщательностью (он всегда дотошен, но именно сегодня — чересчур) проверяет домашнее задание, а после засыпает неисчерпаемым количеством вопросов по истории. Слава Мерлину, тебе удается ответить на все.   
— Можете же, когда захотите.   
Тебя похвалили?  
— Надеюсь на тот же результат и впредь. Завтра в то же самое время. Свободны.  
Как только ты покидаешь ненавистный класс по зельеварению, сломя голову несешься в больничное крыло. Опаздываешь, катастрофически опаздывает. Время перевалило за половину двенадцатого, а ты совершенно не собран. Благо пришло в голову забежать на перемене к мадам Помфри и оставить у нее одежду для встречи и порт-ключ. (По ее настоянию, это те же самые вещи в которых ты был на встрече в прошлый раз).  
Колдомедик вместе с Невиллом ждут тебя буквально под дверью.  
— Опаздываете, — строгим тоном замечает мадам Помфри.  
— Знаю. Но раньше было не вырваться — профессор Снейп как с цепи сорвался, — пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание, объясняешь ты.  
— Нервничает.  
— Нервничает? — в унисон переспрашиваете вместе с Невиллом.  
— Когда Северус нервничает, он занимает себя каким-либо делом, — поясняет мадам Помфри и тут же, бросив взгляд на часы и хлопнув в ладоши, провозглашает: — Так, у нас на все двадцать минут. Невилл, займись волосами. Гарри переодевайтесь, а я подготовлю маску.  
Несмотря на помощь Невилла и мадам Помфри, ты опаздываешь — активируешь порт-ключ в пять минут первого.

***

— Вы опоздали, — звучит над ухом хрипловатый, бархатный голос, а потом тебе помогают подняться на ноги, — как и в прошлый раз, не удерживаешь равновесия.  
— Простите, — шепчешь, отчего-то испытывая робость.  
Притянув к себе, Снейп медленным, плавным движением, рисует изогнутую линию на твоей скуле, а ты буквально начинаешь плыть. Потом некоторое время он внимательно вглядывается в твои глаза. Ты вынужденно делаешь тоже самое. Ни презрения, ни недовольства — облегчение. Черные омуты выражают совершенно другую гамму чувств. Любопытство, толика юмора и страсть, много страсти, кажется, сейчас Снейп… мистер С съест тебя одними лишь взглядом, и от этого внизу постепенно начинает разгораться жар.  
Запустив пальцы в твои волосы, Снейп притягивает к себе. Ничего такого еще не сделано, а ты уже готов. Облизываешь внезапно пересохшие губы. Сердце колотится быстро-быстро, накопленная магия начинает буквально бурлить, кипеть — просится наружу. Но ты не замечаешь всего этого, ты парализован, загипнотизирован, околдован. Ты смотришь в глаза Снейпа и тонешь, увязаешь.  
— Вы дрожите.  
Разве? Возможно. Тебе все равно. Ты, словно под амортенцией, смотришь на Снейпа, полной грудью вдыхаешь аромат трав, исходящий от него и кайфуешь.  
А дальше тебя целуют. Неспешно, прочувствованно, самозабвенно. И ты окончательно тонешь, погружаешься в пучину и нет совершенно никакого желания выбираться обратно. Тебе хорошо, очень хорошо, непередаваемо хорошо. Ты хочешь, чтобы этот момент длился вечность. А тело живет своей жизнью. Встаешь на цыпочки, обхватываешь Снейпа за шею и прижимаешься. Нет, не прижимаешься, врастаешь, растворяешься, сплетаешься. Ох, и, наверное, лучше бы этого тебе было не делать — плотину срывает — магия выходит из-под контроля, и уже нет другого выхода, кроме как подчиниться ей, что ты и делаешь. Нежные невесомые касания становятся яростными, руки скользят по спине, груди, плечам, кажется, они везде, а тебе мало. Ты срываешь рубашку с мистера С и остервенело начинаешь покусывать, целовать, скользить языком по щеке, шее, груди, направляясь вниз. И возможно этот раз был бы полной копией предыдущего, если бы тебя жестко зафиксировав не отстранили.  
— Сегодня мы никуда не будем спешить, — Снейп, как и ты, тяжело дышит. А дальше ты оказываешься на кровати под ним. Руки фиксируются непонятно откуда взявшиеся веревки — ты частично обездвижен. Одежда словно сама собой растворяется в воздухе — ты обнажен. А дальше тебя заставляют забыться, полностью потеряться в ощущениях. Тебя ласкают, вылизывают, заставляют стонать и умолять — доводят до такой степени возбуждения, что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и, если не кончишь, то умрешь или сойдешь с ума. Но Снейп — мистер С медлит, продолжая подводить к краю и не отпускать в феерический полет. Сколько продолжается эта пытка? Час, два, три? — неизвестно. Видимо поэтому, когда тебя, наконец, берут, жестко берут, не жалея, не щадя вдалбливают в матрац, магическая откачка начинается гораздо раньше обычного, зато как феерически ты кончаешь. Ощущение будто умираешь и тут же возрождаешься, обновленный, очищенный, и неимоверно усталый. И, конечно, тебя снова утаскивает в темноту, но на этот раз это происходит совершенно незаметно. Вот ты распятый и, наконец, слава Мерлину, удовлетворенный прикрываешь глаза, а когда открываешь, уже лежишь накрытый одеялом в объятиях мистера С.

***

Ты все еще обнажен, как и Снейп. Руки развязаны и смазаны мазью. И только тогда понимаешь, что очередной раз лишился чувств. Это кажется странным — с Дамблдором никогда подобного не было. Впрочем, и такого охренительного (по другому не сказать) секса тоже. Теперь ты понимаешь, что по-настоящему никогда им не занимался. Раньше это было… Не можешь подобрать слов, что раньше было, а вот настоящий секс был сегодня, впервые. И ты очень даже “за” повторить. Потягиваешься и тут же выдыхаешь сквозь сжатые зубы — болит все. Кажется ты только что прочувствовал каждую мышцу, каждый сустав. Как дела обстоят с анусом, лучше проверять как можно позже. Хотя, едва ли он натерт или травмирован как в прошлый раз — Снейп, хотя и жестко трахал, но не долго, а перед проникновением хорошо подготовил, так растянул, что в тебя поместилось бы два члена, а может и три, и, конечно, он хорошо там все смазал. Поэтому задница не должна болеть, но с проверкой решаешь повременить, как и с повтором.  
— Как Вы себя чувствуете?  
Немного меняешь положение, чтобы можно было посмотреть в глаза мужчине.  
— Спасибо, хорошо.  
— Где-нибудь болит?  
Ага, каждая мышца.  
— Нет.  
— Лгунишка, — мягко замечает мужчина.  
Устраиваешь голову на груди зельевара и прикрываешь глаза. Как же хорошо. Так лежал бы вечность и никуда не уходил.  
— Я смазал Ваш анус и запястья восстанавливающим зельем. Рекомендую повторить эту процедуру еще три раза: утром, днем и вечером. Мазь я Вам дам.  
Ну вот зачем портить такой хороший момент? Ты сейчас не хочешь об этом думать, не хочешь осознавать и принимать, что этот чудесный момент подходит к концу. Ты просто хочет лежать в объятиях Снейпа и наслаждаться этим.  
Тебя целуют в макушку, потом очерчивают пальцем края маски; едва касаясь кожи, скользят по, наверняка, раскрасневшимся от поцелуев губам и аккуратно поднимают лицо за подбородок, а затем внимательно вглядываются.  
— У Вас изменился цвет глаз.  
Замираешь и напрягаешься.  
— Вы — Изумрудноглазый?  
А дальше происходит целое противостояние. Ты во чтобы то ни стало пытаешься вырваться, но Снейп оказывается сильнее.  
— Тише-тише. Я не собираюсь сообщать об этом кому-либо и не собираюсь использовать это против Вас. Просто ответьте на вопрос. Я прав?  
Затихаешь.  
— Зачем было все портить? Ведь все было так хорошо, — шепчешь. — Зря согласился на повторную встречу, — и с удвоенной силой пытаешься вырваться, но снова ничего не получается. Снейп подминает тебя под себя и, жестко зафиксировав, обездвиживает.  
— Я же сказал, что не желаю Вам зла, — рявкает он и тут же смягчается: — Зачем столь бурно реагировать?  
Затихаешь и прикрываешь глаза — сопротивление бесполезно.  
— Где Вы достаете противозачаточное?  
— Покупаю.  
— В дальнейшем планируете иметь детей?  
Это что, допрос?  
— Да.  
— В таком случае, Вам не подходит стандартное противозачаточное зелье для волшебниц. У Вас иная физиология, и согласно ей, его нужно варить индивидуально, если, конечно, Вы не хотите стать бесплодным. Вы об этом знали?  
— Нет.  
— Что Вам вообще известно о Вашем Даре?  
Тебе определенно все это очень не нравится. Снова начинаешь активно вырываться, но Снейп упорно продолжает удерживать тебя. Его руки напоминают сталь. Кто бы подумал, что зельевар — Ужас Хогвартса может быть настолько сильным?  
— Отпустите меня.  
Мужчина разжимает объятия и откатывается. Садишься на край кровати и, уронив голову на руки, снова замираешь.  
— Джон, зачем так нервничать? Никто не желает Вам зла, — голос Снейпа снова мягок.  
Криво усмехаешься и поворачиваешься.  
— Да? И Вы будете варить для меня это зелье? За просто так?  
— Почему же за просто так. Я буду варить Вам зелье, если Вы согласитесь встречаться со мной на постоянной основе.  
Поднимаешься и оборачиваешься.  
— Вот видите, все чего-нибудь хотят от Изумрудноглазых, — и начинаешь собирать разбросанную по полу одежду, затем пытаешься как можно скорее ее надеть, что не выходит: руки дрожат, и нога никак не желает попадать в штанину.  
Снейп тоже поднимается и начинает заниматься тем же самым — одеваться.  
— Вы, Джон, идиот, — внезапно выплевывает он.  
Замираешь. Вот и проявился истинный характер Снейпа. Неприятно. Стискиваешь зубы. Теперь тебе хочется как можно скорее покинуть это место, но нарушать контракт снова и во второй раз появляться голым перед мадам Помфри и Невиллом… Это недопустимо.  
— Умерьте свой юношеский максимализм и пораскиньте мозгами. Сколько любовников с момента вступления в наследие Вы успели сменить?  
Снейп второй, но об этом ему знать нельзя — быстро сложит два и два и инкогнито будет раскрыто.  
— Второй раз Вы являетесь в той же самой одежде, потому я смею предположить, что другой, более или менее приличной одежды у Вас нет.  
Вот не нужно было слушать мадам Помфри, тогда Снейп не посмел бы сейчас тебя этим попрекать.  
— У Вас изможденный вид. Вы явно мало спите, и завтра, я уверен, Вам снова придется рано вставать, чтобы заработать денег на кусок хлеба.  
“Кусок хлеба и хогвартские эльфы дадут, а вот не высплюсь я благодаря тебе, ядовитый ты говнюк”.  
— А приходило ли в Вашу бестолковую голову, что однажды Вы наткнетесь на менее порядочного волшебника, чем я? Например, на такого, как Люциус Малфой? Неужели Вы думаете, что узнав о Вашем наследии — а он, поверьте мне, быстро поймет, что в его руках Одаренный, впрочем, как и многие другие чистокровные маги, получившие достойное воспитание и образование — он отпустит Вас от себя? Думаете, он будет вести с Вами бесполезную беседу, коя имеет место быть сейчас? Да он запрет Вас в одном из своих домов и будет держать как дополнительный источник дармовой силы. Я же не собираюсь ограничивать Вашу свободу. Если Вы и дальше планируете сохранять свое инкогнито — пожалуйста. Я буду варить противозачаточное зелье по специально подобранной для Вас рецептуре. Вам нужны деньги? Назовите сумму и Вы ее получите. Я богатый человек. У Вас нет одежды? Вы можете либо со мной, либо, если Вам угодно, без меня зайти в любой магазин одежды и приобрести любую, угодную Вашему вкусу и желанию одежду. Скажете продавцу, чтобы заказ был оформлен на мое имя, которое, в случае нашего консенсуса, Вам станет известно. Вам негде жить? И эту проблему я могу с легкостью решить. Так что прежде чем воротить свое смазливое лицо, включите, наконец, мозг и подумайте над моим предложением. Повторно я его делать не собираюсь, — с этими словами он протягивает тебе баночку с мазью и флакон. Стекло темное, поэтому невозможно определить какого цвета и консистенции зелье. Машинально берешь. — На счет мази Вы получили рекомендации. Во флаконе противозачаточное. Прежде чем его пить, рекомендую плотно поесть. К концу недели надеюсь узнать о Вашем решении. Молчание будет воспринято мной как отказ, — с этими словами, не попрощавшись, он аппарирует.  
Ты же опускаешься на край кровати и некоторое время бесцельно смотришь в пространство. Неприятно, мерзко и отчего-то невообразимо больно. А ты-то уже решил, что совершенно не знаешь Снейпа, что он на самом деле совершенно другой. Снейп всегда был и остается Снейпом. Чертов ублюдок, как же ты его ненавидишь! Поднимаешься и на эмоциях, со всей дури швыряешь флакон с противозачаточным о стену, наблюдая, как обои напитываются зельем, темнея. А затем, пребывая в сильнейшем душевном раздрае, аппарируешь. 


	12. Chapter 12

# 12\. Ответ

На следующее утро задаешься вопросом: зачем было так эмоционально реагировать? — Разбивать снейпово противозачаточное зелье. Оно, наверняка, лучше, чем то, что берешь у мадам Помфри. Впрочем, о чем говорить? Ты настолько сильно вышел из себя, что даже не слышал тех разумных доводов, которые приводили колдомедик и Невилл, пытаясь успокоить.

 

— Мистер Поттер, Гарри, я уверена, мистер С — Северус на самом деле вовсе не хотел Вас обидеть. Хотя он, я согласна, может одной фразой вывести из себя кого угодно. Но Вы же не первый год его знаете, он — Ваш опекун, потому должны были научиться не обращать внимания на его эмоциональность, — далее небольшая пауза. — Его предложение весьма хорошее. И я могу поручится, что он сдержит каждое данное Вам слово.  
— Гарри, тебе осталось продержаться всего четыре месяца, а после ты станешь совершеннолетним и сможешь, если захочешь, вообще уехать из страны.  
— Только для этого Вам будут нужны средства, которых сейчас у Вас нет. И Северус прав — любой богатый волшебник, поняв, что Вы — носитель Дара Морганы, тут же запер бы Вас в только ему одному известном месте.

 

Вспоминая сейчас эти внушения и то, как ты не желал ничего и никого слушать, тебе становится жутко стыдно. Вчера, и правда, ты вел себя как маленький, несмышленый ребенок, заставляя уставшую женщину и такого же усталого друга снова и снова убеждать тебя в правоте слов Снейпа, хотя и так понятно, что Снейп, как обычно, прав по всем пунктам. Подобного поведения себе больше нельзя позволять. Ты не в том положении, чтобы тратить время на собственные капризы.  
Поднимаешься с кровати обещая себе сегодня же написать письмо Снейпу, о том, что согласен. Какой смысл медлить? Что же касается характера Снейпа, того, что ты решил, что он в жизни совсем другой, а это оказалось не так… Ты ошибся, вот и все. И вообще об этом лучше не думать. Зачем лишний раз портить себе настроение? Каким бы ни был Снейп, как бы он себя ни вел, это ты в нем нуждаешься, а не он в тебе.

***

Выгадав немного времени перед полдником, уединяешься на берегу озера и пишешь короткое письмо, на этот раз особо не раздумывая над построением предложений. Вероятно, эмоции сильнее логической раскладки — стараться совершенно не хочется.

 

«Здравствуйте, мистер С! Спасибо за зелье и мазь. Я принимаю Ваше предложение.

 

Джон».

 

Перечитав послание еще раз, запечатываешь письмо.   
Если бы не проклятое наследие, то ты бы ни за что не принял предложение Снейпа. Впрочем, если бы не наследие, опекун его бы и не сделал, да собственно бы и Джон бы не появился на свет, а к тебе, как к Гарри Поттеру, ты уверен, Снейп не испытывает ничего, кроме отрицательных эмоций. Как ни крути, а реальность такова, что сам по себе ты, кроме себя, мадам Помфри и Невилла, никому и не нужен. Нужна твоя сила. Несправедливо, но как уж есть.  
Несмотря на депрессивное настроение, которое стараешься не замечать, все же решаешь перед отправкой сообщения сначала показать его мадам Помфри. Помнится, она как-то говорила, что можно повлиять на поведение Снейпа по отношению к Джону. Если бы ты знал, каким образом можно это сделать, то не стал бы отнимать время у колдомедика, но ты не знаешь. Оставлять все как есть — выслушивать неприятные монологи… Их и в школе достаточно. Здесь ты к ним готов. А там, когда ты — Джон... Ты словно обнажаешь душу, становишься уязвимым и незащищенным.  
Засунув в сумку письменные принадлежности и послание Снейпу, поднимаешься и направляешься к Хогвартсу.

***

— Зелье и мазь? — переспрашивает мадам Помфри, ознакомившись с посланием.  
— Профессор Снейп дал мне восстанавливающую мазь и противозачаточное зелье. Зелье я в порыве ярости разбил... — опускаешь взгляд — стыдно.  
Вздохнув, колдомедик качает головой.  
— Ох уж эта юношеская эмоциональность.  
Точно — недопустимая эмоциональность.  
— Я не хотел... просто... — пытаешься оправдаться и замолкаешь, понимая, что оправдываться глупо — сам виноват, нечего было идти на поводу у эмоций. Ладно, ты был зол, но зелье-то тут при чем? Не оно же произносило тот неприятный монолог. Как вариант, лучше бы подушку поколотил. И почему хорошие мысли всегда приходят так поздно?  
— В следующий раз, мистер Поттер, постарайтесь вымещать свою агрессию без ущерба для самого себя. Вы же понимаете, что зелье Северуса во сто крат лучше моего.  
Молча киваешь.  
— Ладно. Давайте поговорим о Вашем письме.  
Оживляешься.  
— Каким бы ни был характер Вашего любовника, Вы не должны допускать подобного отношения к себе. Если сейчас это не пресечь, то в дальнейшем Вы уже ничего не сможете изменить.  
— Думаете, можно заставить профессора Снейпа быть... более мягким по отношению... к Джону?  
— Можно. Видите ли, Гарри, учитывая, что профессор Снейп, судя из того, что Вы мне рассказали, готов мириться с Вашим инкогнито, смею предположить, что он испытывает к Вам чувства.  
Вот в это верится с трудом.  
— Что конкретно ему в Вас нравится, чем Вы его зацепили — мне неизвестно. Но дело точно не в дополнительной магии, которую Вы ему можете дать. Если бы дело было только в ней, то, думаю, Северус предложил вам совершенно другие условия.  
На душе становится неожиданно тепло. Отследив это, мгновенно одергиваешь себя. Хватит напрасных надежд. Они, как показывает практика, ничего хорошего не приносят. Но тепло никуда не исчезает.  
— Так вот, я не знаю, что конкретно чувствует Северус по отношению к Вам, но то, что он Вас хочет — это точно. На этом можно попробовать сыграть, пока это возможно — страсть всегда кратковременна. Для начала я бы на Вашем месте потянула время — не дала конкретного ответа.  
— Хорошо, — ты не понимаешь для чего тянуть время, но соглашаешься — мадам Помфри — женщина, она мудрее и опытнее, ты ей доверяешь, поэтому ей виднее. — Как это сделать?  
— Давайте напишем так… — и она приглашает тебя за свой стол.  
В итоге, получается вот такое письмо:

 

«Здравствуйте, мистер С. Спасибо за мазь и зелье. Что касается Вашего предложения, честно, Вы меня напугали. Откровенно говоря, в силу жизненного опыта, я боюсь агрессивных людей — агрессивный монолог может обрести физическую форму, чего мне хотелось бы избежать. Но так же я понимаю, что лучшее едва ли мне кто-либо предложит. Мне нужно еще время, чтобы подумать.

 

С уважением, Джон».

 

— А не занимаю ли я положение “жертвы”, когда говорю о том, что боюсь его?  
— Я смотрю, Вы увлекаетесь психологией. В таком случае, обратимся к ней. Скажите, мистер Поттер, рекомендовали ли авторы книг, с которыми Вы успели ознакомиться, открыто говорить о своих чувствах?  
— Рекомендовали.  
— Хорошо. А теперь скажите, какие чувства вы испытываете к профессору Снейпу?  
Задумываешься, а потом признается, одновременно делая открытие и для себя:  
— Он мне нравится, и я его боюсь.  
И ведь действительно это так. Первая встреча изменила твое отношение к Снейпу, ты увидел его с другой стороны. Что же касается страха… Ты его боялся с момента как первый раз увидел. Впрочем, на интуитивном уровне, ты боишься всех, кто проявляет даже маломальскую агрессию по отношению к тебе, и начинаешь защищаться. Недаром пословица гласит: “лучшая защита — это нападение”. А все из-за того, что Дурсли регулярно поколачивали тебя. И никакие книги и самоанализ, как выяснилось сейчас, так и не смогли помочь справится с детскими травмами.  
— В письме Вы открыто сказали о своих чувствах, таким образом показывая, что готовы на откровенный, конструктивный диалог. К этому, узнав о Вашем страхе, вполне вероятно, он будет стараться контролировать себя, если, конечно, Вы ему дороги.  
В последнее верится с трудом.  
— А если не дорог? Если он просто воспримет мой ответ как отказ?  
— Значит он — идиот, а Вам придется искать другого партнера, — голос мадам Помфри становится резким, но потом снова смягчается. — В любом случае, так позволять любовнику относиться к себе недопустимо, — с этими словами, мадам Помфри поднимается и направляется к выходу.  
Вздохнув, тоже встаешь и следуешь за колдомедиком.   
Как же все непросто. И как много эта не простота съедает психической энергии. С Дамблдором было все понятнее. Жаль, что старик не протянул до твоего совершеннолетия. Это сделало бы жизнь гораздо проще.  
— Не вешайте нос, мистер Поттер. Отправьте свое письмо в субботу вечером и ждите ответа.   
Еще раз поблагодарив колдомедика, покидаешь больничное крыло.  
Вот бы и тебе такую уверенность. Подходишь к окну и некоторое время, сжимая в руке письмо, смотришь сквозь стекло на голубое небо и медленно плывущие облака.   
Неожиданно хмуришься — в голове словно что-то щелкает. А не пошло ли все к черту? Ответит Снейп, значит ответит. А не ответит, да и Мерлин с ним. Ты устал переживать, устал думать и вообще устал. Нужно заняться уроками. В обратном случае не сдашь экзамены, а значит, не поступишь в университет, даже, если будут деньги, чего допускать никак нельзя.


	13. Chapter 13

# 13\. Джеймс

— Миневра, ты посмотри какой наглец! — буквально с порога начинает зельевар, как только оказывается в личных комнатах декана Гриффиндора. — Я к его ногам бросил все! Хочет сохранить инкогнито — пожалуйста; нужны деньги, дом, одежда — пожалуйста... Я даже согласился варить ему зелье по индивидуально-подобранной рецептуре! Представь, сколько времени и сил оно у меня отнимет! А закупка ингредиентов? А он еще смеет воротить нос! Ему, видите ли, нужно время, подумать! Нет, он, вообще, способен хотя бы что-то ценить? Нет, он, видите ли, боится, что я буду его бить. Я хотя бы раз поднял на кого-нибудь руку? Да я даже раздолбаю «сыночку» ни разу не дал подзатыльника, хотя он заслужил. Я что, Миневра, похож на садиста?  
Пока Северус, расхаживая из стороны в сторону, изливает свое негодование, профессор МакГонагал, устроившись в мягком кресле, совершенно не реагируя на плюющегося и шипящего коллегу, спокойно читает письмо, переданное ей в самом начале монолога.  
— Северус, Джон пишет про какую-то мазь и зелье. Он болен?  
Снейп на мгновение останавливается и, махнув рукой, бросает:  
— Он — Изумрудноглазый. Ему нужно противозачаточное, — и замирает, только сейчас понимая, что сказал. Не обращая внимания, или не замечая, как от удивления вытягивается лицо женщины, он падает в соседнее кресло и устало трет пальцами переносицу. — Вот видишь, Миневра, что он со мной творит. Я впервые в жизни сказал то, о чем следовало молчать и тем самым нарушил данное ему обещание.  
МакГонагал молча поднимается и идет на кухню. Возвращается с бутылкой виски и двумя стаканами. Молча разлив напиток, протягивает один стакан Снейпу. Волшебники залпом опорожняют содержимое стаканов. После, Минерва снова наполняет емкости и устраивается в кресле. Некоторое время она разглядывает янтарную жидкость.  
Северус же, залпом пригубив содержимое, тянется к бутылке и молча наливает себе третью порцию. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он рассматривает отблески пламени, играющие на стекле стакана.  
— Изумрудноглазый? Ты уверен, Северус?  
Снейп хмыкает.  
— Ты думаешь я — идиот? Не смог заметить изменения цвета глаз, поведения, увеличения собственной магической силы? Да я горы литературы, в том числе и запрещенной, перелопатил в поисках информации касающейся этого наследия. И что в итоге? Я поступил как честный человек, а он воротит нос. Нужно было действовать иначе — запереть его и никуда не выпускать.  
— Ну-ну, Северус. Не перегибай палку. Выпей еще. Тебе явно нужно успокоиться, прийти в чувство... И мне, кажется, тоже нужно, — с этими словами она делает большой глоток. Снейп ей вторит.  
Маги некоторое время в молчании смотрят то на игру огня в камине, то на отблески пламени на своих стаканах. Каждый думает о своем.  
— Думаешь, я перегнул палку? Нужно было сдержаться и быть более мягким?  
— Северус, с чего ты решил, что это отказ? Он сообщил, что ему нужно дополнительное время. Судя по всему, молодой человек, действительно, боится. Вполне вероятно, причиной этому служит детская травма.  
— Думаешь, его били? Да, скорее всего, били. Ты бы видела, как он побледнел и сжался, когда я силой прижал его к кровати, а потом так и вообще...   
— Ты силой делал что? — Минерва шокирована.  
— Я выказал свое осведомление касаемо его наследия. Парень от этого чуть не впал в истерику. Я просто удержал его от этого, — устало поясняет Северус.  
— Но зачем же было причинять физический вред? Неудивительно, что он тебя боится.  
— Да не бил я его, — рявкает зельевар и тихо добавляет: — Я его и пальцем не тронул.  
— Но ты же сказал… — нахмурившись, она на мгновение замолкает и делает глоток из стакана. — Так, давай по порядку, с самого начала.  
В течение следующего часа, Северус Снейп — декан Слизерина изливает своей коллеге профессору трансфигурации — Миневре МакГонагал — декану противоборствующего факультета душу. Во время этого душевного разговора оба преподавателя изрядно прикладываются к способствующему откровенной беседе виски столетней выдержки. А далее, Минерва сочиняет для подавленного коллеги письмо, что опять же сопровождается распитием алкогольного напитка.  
В итоге, через три часа, нетвердой походкой, но держа в руках письмо своему любовнику, нет, любимому (именно к этой мысли приходит Северус к окончанию беседы с МакГонагал), профессор зельеварения направляется прочь из покоев декана Гриффиндора.  
— Вот увидишь, Северус, все у вас получится, — слегка заплетающимся языком ободряет она и тут же, прямо на кресле проваливается в глубокий сон.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что эта женщина может выпить такое количество алкоголя.  
Что касается самого профессора Снейпа, у него с Люциусом порой случались подобного рода вечера. Так что ему не впервой пребывать в столь нетрезвом состоянии. Сейчас главное благополучно добраться до кровати. Но утром явно будет плохо. И как назло антипохмельное зелье закончилось.

***

Час ты ждешь опекуна около закрытой двери кабинета, но Снейп так и не появляется. Это странно. Опаздывать не в его стиле. Может, его задержали важные дела? Но в этом случае он бы предупредил. Может, что-то случилось, и Снейп был срочно вынужден покинуть школу? Но что может случиться в ночное время? Хотя, где-то сейчас день. Может, он вообще в другой стране, помогает коллеге с каким-нибудь новым, сложным зельем. Нет, вот этого точно не может быть — он бы точно предупредил.  
В течение следующего получаса ты продолжаешь искать причину отсутствия опекуна. Но сколько бы причин не рождалось в твоей голове, понимаешь, что все это домыслы.  
Еще полчаса размышляешь на тему: не пойти ли спать? Но опять же, если Снейп вернется и не увидит тебя... Лучше все-таки его дождаться. Интересно, он будет извиняться? Нет. Едва ли. Снейп и извинения — понятия несовместимые.  
Спустя два с половиной часа начинаешь волноваться всерьез. Вдруг с опекуном произошло что-нибудь нехорошее? Вдруг ему стало плохо? Вон как мгновенно скончался Дамблдор. Вдруг и Снейп тоже… От этого предположения становится страшно. Ведь, как бы Снейп к тебе не относился и как бы с тобой не обращался, формально, по документам он единственный близкий тебе человек. Что будет, если опекун последует за стариком? Прошибает холодный озноб, руки холодеют.  
Ты перемещается к личным покоям зельевара и начинает долбиться в дверь. Но никто не открывает. Значит, Снейпа нет. Да где же он? Прислоняешься спиной к стене и начинаешь ждать. Уже не можешь уйти, не убедившись, что с опекуном все в порядке. Кто бы мог подумать, что будешь переживать за Снейпа. Горько усмехаешься.  
Постепенно замок затихает. Тишину подземелий нарушают лишь твои шаги. А еще через весьма длительный промежуток времени раздается тихое шарканье, а после, появляется высокая фигура в черном. Она, чем-то напоминая зомби из магловских фильмов ужасов — медленно, пошатываясь, приближается, опираясь о стену.  
Весь подбираешься и, сощурившись, впиваешься взглядом в фигуру, пытаясь определить личность идущего. Полумрак подземелий и плохое зрение совершенно этому не способствуют. Когда, в конечном итоге, узнаешь в приближающемся своего опекуна, облегчению и радости нет предела.  
Забыв о ненависти, о вражде, обидах — вообще обо всем, подлетаешь к Снейпу и прижимаешься к нему, тихо выдыхая:  
— Вы живы, — сейчас ты безумно рад и счастлив.  
К удивлению, тебя не пытаются отстранить, не следует никаких злостных комментариев в твой адрес, наоборот, отвечают на объятия — крепко прижимают к себе. И это странно, как странно и то... Принюхиваешься и понимаешь, что Снейп пьян. Получается, пока ты ждал опекуна, тот, забыв о тебе, хорошо проводил время. А ты его ждал, переживал, беспокоился все ли с опекуном в порядке, не случилось ли чего. Это страшно злит. Приложив значительные усилия (пьяный профессор не желает отпускать тебя от себя), тебе все же удается немного отстраниться. Но как только открываешь рот, чтобы высказать все, что думаешь о нем, тебя опережают:  
— Джеймс. Ты жив. Ты все-таки пришел ко мне, — тихо, на выдохе. И, не давая возможности проанализировать услышанное, удивиться, прочувствовать какие-либо эмоции, профессор Снейп притягивает тебя к себе и впивается в твои губы жестким, страстным поцелуем.  
Табак. Привкус алкоголя и… о-о. Мерлин, что же он творит своим языком. Это невообразимо. Именно так всепоглощающе страстно Снейп тебя еще никогда не целовал. Мгновенно теряешь всякую связь с реальностью — тело реагирует на прикосновения.  
На этот раз Снейп совсем не аккуратен. Его руки гуляют везде, до боли сжимая, щипая, хватая, словно боясь, что ты вот-вот исчезнешь. И тебе нравится эта напористая грубость. Ты таешь, не замечая, что отвечаешь так же страстно. Прошла всего половина недели, а, оказывается, ты успел соскучиться. Еще немного и попадешь в полную зависимость от него, если уже не попал. А магия, что успела накопиться, радуется и беснуется — предчувствует скорый переход.  
Не замечаешь, как оказываетесь в комнатах Снейпа, не замечаешь, как слетает одежда. Есть только его руки, губы, язык. Ты позволяешь себя целовать, вылизывать, вертеть — делать все, что придет ему в голову. Все чего хочешь это наполненности, а затем, разрядки, потому что невероятно возбужден, настолько, что кажется еще чуть-чуть и взорвешься.  
Вы сношаетесь словно оголодавшие звери. Кровать ходит ходуном, простыни, еще чуть-чуть и порвутся. Ты хрипишь, всхлипываешь, срываешься на крик, подвизгиваешь, практически плачешь, и активно подмахиваешь, поддерживая тот сумасшедший темп, что задал профессор. Вы упиваетесь друг другом, и в конечном итоге, и той магией, что высвободившись из тебя, соединяет ваши тела и души. Окончание настолько невообразимо феерично, что не замечаешь, как проваливаешься в беспамятство.

***

Медленно открываешь глаза, пытаясь понять, где находишься. Ты явно не в своей постели в Гриффиндорской Башне и не в номере, где вы встречались со Снейпом. И ты явно не один — что-то мешает, сковывает. Хмуришься, поворачиваешь голову и понимаешь, что находишься в объятиях профессора Снейпа. А дальше поток воспоминаний. То, как ждал опекуна, как переживал, беспокоился, все ли с ним в порядке; то, как увидел пьяного Снейпа в коридоре... А потом был жесткий фееричный трах. Зажмуриваешься и мысленно четрыхаешься. Вот ведь угораздило — это опять случилось — ты снова переспал со своим опекуном, и на этот раз прямо в Хогвартсе, прямо в его личных комнатах. Черт, черт, черт. Это же надо так попасть! Стоп. А почему попасть? Снейп спит, при чем крепко. Если удастся ускользнуть, глядишь пронесло.  
Стараясь не дышать и производить как можно меньше телодвижений, предпринимаешь попытку выбраться из снейповского крепкого объятия, и замираешь — над ухом раздается сонный голос:  
— Джеймс, не уходи. Останься, — тебя придвигают ближе и усиливают обхват.  
А ты шокируешься. Джеймс? Это что еще такое? Почему тебя назвали Джеймсом? Опекун, что, спьяну перепутал тебя с отцом? Ладно, об этом лучше подумать потом. Сейчас нужно как можно скорее покинуть покои Снейпа, при этом не разбудив его, что сделать не так-то и просто — Снейп практически лежит на тебе.  
Немного подождав, предпринимаешь новую попытку, и снова замираешь — снова хриплый со сна тихий голос:  
— Джеймс, ты куда? Не уходи, я люблю тебя.  
Люблю тебя? Хмуришься. Вот это новость. И эт этой новости становится неприятно и горько. А дальше начинаешь просто злиться, в основном на себя. Это надо же быть таким идиотом, чтобы воспылать чувствами к человеку, которому нужен только как батарейка. Да, пошел он. Все, никаких больше встреч. Перебьется. А ты найдешь себе кого-нибудь еще. Эти мысли в совокупе со злостью придают храбрости. Вытащив подушку из-под головы, рывком вырываешься из профессорских объятий и пихаешь ее в руки спящего зельевара. Джеймса любишь, ублюдок? Вот и спи с подушкой.  
Снейп тут же обхватывает подушку руками и, что-то тихо пробормотав, обращаясь опять-таки к Джеймсу, благополучно проваливается в глубокий сон. Это и является сигналом для тебя.  
С трудом найдя очки и свои разбросанные по комнате вещи, на носках покидаешь спальню опекуна. Тихо, но плотно притворив за собой дверь, спешно одеваешься, затем, радуясь, что пол каменный, а не деревянный — не скрипит, выбираешься из личных покоев опекуна.  
В коридоре, около стены обнаруживается забытая сумка. Водрузив ее на плечо, направляешься к своей спальне, надеясь не наткнуться на Филча. Но в этот раз — неудача. Как назло, именно в эту ночь завхоз патрулирует коридоры. Чуть не сталкиваешься с ним, вовремя сворачиваешь и направляешься к Астрономической Башне — в Гриффиндорскую Башню прямо сейчас не попасть, мадам Помфри спит, так что остаются либо выручай-комната, либо Астрономическая Башня. Поскольку крайне необходимо проветрить голову, последняя предпочтительней. Да и ненароком не уснешь — там еще тот ветродуй. 


	14. Chapter 14

# 14\. Последствия

После двухчасового сидения на лестнице, что ведет на Астрономическую Башню, затем, блуждания по ней и нервного истерического смеха вперемешку со слезами, ты, наконец, берешь себя в руки и приходишь к нескольким заключениям. Во-первых, Снейп точно испытывал чувства к твоему отцу. Между ними явно что-то было. Во-вторых, опекун не понял с кем занимался сексом, и, возможно, вообще не вспомнит о произошедшем этой ночью, что было бы хорошо. В-третьих, с момента, как ты обратился в агентство «Встречи для души», жизнь превратилась в трагикомичный каламбур: Снейп два раза переспал с Джоном, и один раз с Джеймсом, даже не подозревая, что на самом деле спал не с двумя разными людьми, а с одним — ненавистным ему учеником-опекаемым. Этакая комедия положений. Именно это и заставляет тебя до слез, до икоты хохотать. Очень четко представляется вытянувшееся лицо Снейпа, когда тот узнает правду. Но смех быстро обрывается, когда понимаешь, как тебе невообразимо сильно влетит, если Снейп действительно сложит два и два или три и три… Неважно сколько и сколько. Так вот, если это случится, он либо нашлет на тебя смертельное проклятье, либо задушит собственными руками. Проклинать, может и не будет, как и убивать, а вот испортить жизнь, превратить ее в кромешный ад, это он сможет. И сделает. Поэтому, лучше пусть ни о чем не знает. А если, несмотря на сильное опьянение, вспомнит или все поймет? С другой стороны, что вспомнит или поймет? Что с кем-то переспал? На тебя уж точно подумает в последнюю очередь. Или в первую? Ты — копия отца. Ладно, так или иначе, утром все прояснится. Как раз первой парой зельеварение. Ох, не проспать бы. Интересно, который сейчас час? Три, четыре утра? В семь подъем. Да уж, завтра предстоит пережить один из тяжелейших дней, учитывая, что нужное количество сна для восстановления организма после магической откачки ты так и не получишь. Ко всему прочему, непонятно как, Снейп умудрился забрать не только часть магии, которая обычно передается, но и залез в неприкосновенные запасы, к которым не должно быть доступа никому кроме тебя. Ты сейчас как сквиб — не дается самое элементарное, например, починка порванной одежды или сведение многочисленных засосов и синяков (секс выдался знатным). Хорошо, что все спят, и никто не увидит ни лохмотьев, ни отметин.  
Подхватив сумку, спускаешься с Астрономической Башни и направляешься к Гриффиндорской. Небо едва-едва посветлело — еще чуть-чуть и забрезжит рассвет. Значит, где-то около пяти. Засиделся. Будет удивительно, если не уснешь прямо над котлом.

***

— Хозяин, хозяин, просыпайтесь! Время завтрака! — профессор Снейп хмурится и сквозь зубы ругается — писк домового эльфа напоминает звук гонга, бьющего прямо по голове. Кому неймется в такую рань? Мерлина за яйца, сегодня же понедельник.  
Еще раз смачно выругавшись, зельевар открывает осоловевшие глаза и, тяжело опираясь на руки, с трудом принимает вертикальное положение. Характерная сухость во рту. Цвета кажутся блеклыми. Дрожь в теле как после круциатуса. Кроме этого, Снейп обнаруживает, что голый — на нем нет даже трусов. Некоторое время он пытается найти объяснения этому странному факту, но объяснений нет. Кровать в хаосе. Одна из подушек лежит рядом, видимо он обнимался с ней во сне. Или не только обнимался. Вероятно опять померещился Джеймс. Или Гарри. Когда же Поттеры оставят в покое?  
И все же, что было вчера? На мгновение прикрыв глаза, зельевар пытается вызвать воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере.  
Северус четко помнит, как сильно разгневало его письмо Джона; как он в расстроенных чувствах пришел к Минерве за помощью и советом. Ну не может он, да и, честно говоря, не хочет отпускать от себя паренька, вызывающего в нем столь сильные чувства. Подобный эмоциональный накал раньше в нем пробуждали Джеймс и мысли о Гарри. Хотя, первый канул в лету, а вот, что касается приемного бездаря, у которого, кстати сказать, вчера он должен был проверить домашнее задание, чего впервые в жизни не сделал… Черт. Домашнее задание... Нет. Все. Это никуда не годится. Что с ним творит гадкий мальчишка Джон. Из-за него размеренная стабильная жизнь с огромной скоростью катится под откос. Одно хорошо, благодаря ему Северус практически не думает о пасынке, а потому есть смысл продолжать с ним встречаться.  
Ладно, о мальчишке потом. Так что же было вчера?  
Итак, он пришел к Минерве, изложил ей свою проблему и умудрился проболтаться (опять же впервые в жизни!), о том, что его любовник — Изумрудноглазый (нет, со своей эмоциональной нестабильностью нужно срочно что-то делать, так больше продолжаться не может). Далее они пили и разговаривали, и, вроде бы, сочиняли письмо... а дальше провал. Пустота. Нет, не совсем. Еще присутствуют странные образы, но кто бы из двух Поттеров не привиделся, это просто галлюцинации, вызванные чрезмерным потреблением Минервиных запасов алкоголя.  
Ох, как же ему плохо. Нет, так напиваться в его возрасте нельзя.  
— Линки, антипохмельное, — язык с трудом ворочается, голосовые связки отказываются производить звуки.  
— Простите, хозяин, зелье закончилось.  
Точно, он же последнюю порцию споил Хагриду, когда тот напился из-за смерти, привезенных им из Лапландии тюфтюндеров. Животины не выжили — климат Англии оказался для них неподходящим. А новое зелье, из-за свалившихся на него дел и душевной дисгармонии, Северус просто не успел сварить, или забыл. Впрочем, сейчас это не важно. Нужно каким-то образом привести себя в приемлемый вид и пережить завтрак. А потом, устроив бестолочам внеочередную контрольную, он скроется у себя в лаборатории и, наконец, сварит антипохмельное зелье для себя и Минервы.  
— Принеси воды, — хрипит зельевар, с трудом удерживая себя в вертикальном положении.  
Эльф исчезает, а через несколько секунд снова появляется со стаканом воды.  
Снейп дрожащей рукой (допился. Вот как он собирается в таком состоянии варить зелье?) забирает у домовика стакан и махом его содержимое опрокидывает в себя. Становится немного легче, но комната тут же начинает плыть перед глазами. Похоже, снова пьянеет. Да что за пойло было у Минервы? Спирт? Теперь еще и отрезвляющее придется варить.  
— Приготовь мне кофе. Черный, без сахара, — велит зельевар и медленно поднимается с кровати.  
Эльф, поклонившись, с хлопком снова исчезает.  
Снейп хмурится — виски болезненно пульсируют. Помассировав их, он медленным взглядом обводит комнату. Валяющаяся около дверей мантия, рядом с кроватью — брюки. Обувь вообще непонятно где.  
С трудом переставляя ноги, цепляясь за предметы мебели, зельевар добирается до мантии и, подобрав ее с пола, осматривает. Допился. Это же как нужно снимать с себя вещь, чтобы с мясом выдрать все пуговицы? Благо, она не одна. Вероятно брюки не в лучшем состоянии. А где трусы?  
Трусы обнаруживаются под кроватью. Нет, больше с Минервой Северус пить не будет.  
Снейп снова садится на кровать, ожидая, когда пройдет внезапное головокружение, и черные точки перестанут мелькать перед глазами.  
Появляется Линки с подносом, на котором стоит чашка ароматного черного кофе. Что-что, а кофе эльф варит бесподобно, но сваренный собственныйми руками все равно лучше.  
Поставив поднос на кровать рядом с хозяином, домовик замирает, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений.  
— Почему не прибрано? — тихо интересуется Снейп. Повысить голос он не в состоянии.  
— Вы не велели, хозяин, — начиная дрожать словно осиновый лист, прижав уши к голове, тихо пищит эльф.  
Точно. Северус сам запретил наводить порядок без личного распоряжения. Нет, пьянству бой.  
Сделав несколько глотков кофе, от чего почувствовав себя несколько лучше, Снейп поднимается.  
— Приберись здесь. И приготовь одежду.  
Осчастливленный, что хозяин дал аж два поручения сразу, эльф улыбается, подрагивая своим крошечным телом от счастья.  
— Будет исполнено, хозяин, — и с легким хлопком исчезает, а Снейп медленно плетется в ванную.  
На завтраке он так и не появляется.

***

Снейпа на завтраке нет. Хотя, ты настолько хочешь спать, что даже если бы опекун, узнав правду и о Джоне и о вчерашней ночи, наградил тебя Авадой Кедаврой, тебе было бы все равно — настолько тебе плохо. Изредка появляющиеся мысли сводятся к одному — к мягкой кровати, теплому одеялу и крепкому сну.  
Клюя носом и на ходу засыпая, все же заставляешь себя съесть тост и выпить стакан тыквенного сока, хотя вместо последнего предпочел бы жгучий, черный, ядреный кофе без сахара. И почему на завтрак не дают кофе?  
— Гарри, может тебе пойти к мадам Помфри и попросить написать справку о недееспособности? — Невилл.  
Ты отрицательно качаешь головой. Тебе обязательно нужно присутствовать на зельеварении — необходимо убедиться, что Снейп не помнит о произошедшем ночью. О последнем ты молчишь. Не собираешься рассказывать даже мадам Помфри. Почему? Не знаешь. Заниматься самоанализом нет сил. Снейп хорошо опустошил тебя.  
— Как ты собираешься присутствовать на зельеварении в таком состоянии?  
Пожимаешь плечами. Как-нибудь. Не впервой.  
Покачав головой, Лонгботтом, наконец, оставляет тебя в покое.

***

Зельварение, которое вот-вот должно начаться, немного взбадривает. Вернее, не сам предмет, а преподаватель — с минуты на минуту должен войти в класс.  
— Гарри, ты какой-то нервный. Что-то произошло? — тихо интересуется Невилл, доставая письменные принадлежности и учебник.  
Ага, произошло — ты очередной раз переспал со Снейпом, только уже в его спальне, а не в гостинице, и опекун опять не в курсе с кем был на самом деле.  
— Ничего не произошло, — так же тихо буркаешь, то и дело бросая нервные взгляды на дверь.  
Покачав головой, Лонгботтом отстает. А через минуту в класс влетает Снейп и сходу бросает:  
— Сегодня контрольная. Учебники убрать, — и, достав палочку, направляет ее на доску. — Вопросы на доске. Мое отсутствие в классе не говорит о том, что я пребываю в неведении касаемо вашего поведения на уроке. Всех кто предпримет хотя бы малейшую попытку заглянуть в учебник или списать у соседа, ждет ряд отработок. Время пошло, — с этими словами, он направляется к двери ведущей в его личную лабораторию.  
Выдыхаешь. Опекун даже не посмотрел в твою сторону — очень хороший знак. Значит, скорее всего он не помнит того, что было ночью. С этим выводом приходит прежняя сонливость — глаза закрываются сами собой.

***

— Гарри, просыпайся. Сейчас вернется Снейп, — тебя кто-то усиленно трясет за плечо.  
Вздрогнув всем телом, разлепляешь глаза и оглядываешься, пытаясь понять, где находишься. Слышатся смешки однокурсников. Потерев глаза, вспоминаешь о контрольной. Черт, заснул. Сколько осталось до конца урока — успеешь или не успеешь ответить на вопросы? В панике бросаешь взгляд на настенные часы — до окончания урока всего пять минут. Черт-черт-черт. Даже четко зная ответ на каждый вопрос, не успеешь. Снейп будет очень недоволен.  
Продолжая внутренне паниковать, смотришь на пергамент и замираешь, боясь поверить в увиденное: контрольная выполнена.  
— Это я. Но я не уверен, что ответы верны, — шепчет Невилл.  
— Но почерк… Это же мой почерк!  
— Я его подделал, — Невилл смущен.  
— Спасибо, друг.  
В этот момент из боковой двери появляется Снейп.  
— Отложить перья. Пергаменты — на край стола. Мистер Малфой, будьте любезны соберите контрольные и положите их на мой стол.  
Настроение Снейпа явно улучшилось. Видимо, принял антипохмельное зелье. Главное, чтобы ничего не вспомнил о прошлой ночи, вдруг с ясностью восприятия и воспоминания вернуться? Но пока, вроде, все в порядке — Снейп продолжает тебя игнорировать.  
— Что, Потти, все проспал? — Малфой, как обычно, чересчур самодоволен.  
— Тебе какое дело? Отвяжись, — огрызаешься.  
— Похоже, ты никогда не выберешься из отработок, не так ли Поттер?  
— Тебе сказано собрать контрольные, вот и собирай, — теперь рычишь.  
— Какие-то проблемы, мистер Малфой? — Снейп, холодно.  
— Нет, профессор, — теперь Малфой мямлит. Забрав контрольные, быстро отходит от вашего стола.  
— Не обращай на него внимания, — Невилл.  
— После урока пойду за справкой к мадам Помфри.  
— И это верно. Тебе явно нужно выспаться — засыпаешь на ходу.  
— Ага, — вяло киваешь.

***

— У Вас сильнейшее магическое истощение. Позвольте узнать, мистер Поттер, что Вы делали, чтобы вызвать столь сильный отток магических сил?  
Трахался со Снейпом.  
— Выполнял домашнее задание по чарам.  
Мадам Помфри на это качает головой.  
— Нужно будет сказать Северусу, чтобы не нагружал Вас столь сильно. Всему есть предел и Вашим возможностям тоже.  
— Не нужно, ничего не говорите ему. У нас с ним и так не очень хорошие отношения, а если вы скажете, боюсь все станет еще хуже.  
Мадам Помфри смягчается.  
— Хорошо, мистер Поттер, но сегодняшний день Вы проведете здесь. Справку я Вам напишу. А теперь раздевайтесь и ложитесь в кровать.  
О да, кровать.  
Получив больничную пижаму, быстро переодеваешься за ширмой, то и дело, выглядывая из нее и бросая взгляды на фигуру мадам Помфри — боишься, что она увидит многочисленные засосы на теле. В этом случае, придется все рассказать, а тебе не хочется. К счастью, колдомедик уткнулась в шкаф и что-то там усиленно перебирает.  
Аккуратно повесив свои вещи на стул, падаешь в кровать и мгновенно засыпаешь.

***

Впервые в жизни мадам Помфри не сдерживает своего обещания — когда просыпаешься, видишь около своей кровати устроившегося на стуле Снейпа с книгой в руках. Замираешь и решаешь сделать вид, что все еще спишь. Но опекун каким-то невероятным образом понимает, что ты проснулся. Откладывает книгу.  
— Не нужно пытаться обмануть меня, мистер Поттер.  
Тяжело вздохнув, открываешь глаза.  
— Как Вы себя чувствуете? — Снейп обеспокоен или это только кажется?  
— Хорошо, сэр, — и правда, чувствуешь себя гораздо лучше.  
Снейп поднимается и, наведя на тебя палочку, шепчет диагностическое заклинание. Закончив, делает два шага назад.  
— Ваша магия до сих пор нестабильна. Потрудитесь объяснить, чем Вы занимались, чтобы вызвать столь сильный магический дисбаланс?  
— Домашнее задание по чарам и трансфигурации.  
— Прекратите лгать, — рявкает Снейп да так, что ты вздрагиваешь и закутываешься в одеяло сильнее. — Еще раз: чем Вы занимались? На этот раз надеюсь услышать правду.  
— Но это правда, профессор.  
— Ну что же, раз Вы не хотите по-хорошему... — с этими словами, Снейп снова направляет палочку на тебя. Ты знаешь, что за этим последует — легилименция. Похоже, ты попал — всем известно, что Мастер Зелий непревзойденный легилимент. Только благодаря этому умению ему удалось не пасть от руки Волдеморта во время войны. Да что говорить, о его навыках в этой области до сих пор ходят легенды. Вроде у него и контракт с авроратом — допрашивает волшебников.  
Зажмуриваешься и делаешь единственное, что приходит в голову в данной ситуации — представляешь картину, как бомбишь класс, а затем, убираешь последствия разрушений. Более того, заставляешь себя поверить в придуманные картины, как будто, так и было на самом деле — делаешь эту фантазию такой же яркой, как воспоминания о времени проведенном в спальне Снейпа. Концентрируешься на ней, представляя все до мельчайших деталей, и тут же тихое:  
— Легилименс.  
Ты в разгромленном классе. Лоб покрыт испариной, руки дрожат от перенапряжения. Несмотря на ощущение крайней слабости, все же поднимаешь руку и начинаешь заниматься восстановлением пострадавшей мебели...  
Снейп выныривает из твоего сознания. И ты вместе с ним.  
— И чем же, соблаговолите объяснить, Вы думали, когда решили устроить такой погром? Вы понимаете, что своим идиотским поступком не только испортили школьное имущество, но и чуть не сделали себя сквибом?  
— Но я же все восстановил, а магия всегда восстанавливается, — Снейп купился.  
— Магия восстанавливается у него. Три дня постельного режима и никакого колдовства. Но это не значит, что Вам будет позволено праздно проводить время. Вы займетесь чтением. Завтра с утра домовой эльф принесет Вам книги, — с этими словами Снейп покидает больничное крыло.

***

Следующие три дня пролетают быстро. Невилл навещает тебя, и вы долго разговариваете обо всем и ни о чем конкретно. Несколько раз он предпринимает попытку выяснить, что же так сильно истощило тебя, но ты упорно молчишь.  
Мадам Помфри поит тебя невероятным количеством зелий. Снейп регулярно навещает тебя. Каждый раз интересуется твоим самочувствием и, конечно, проверяет, читаешь ли принесенную литературу. Так же получаешь письмо от мистера С., в котором он приносит свои извинения! за несдержанность и дает Джону на раздумья столько времени, сколько тому нужно. Что касается отношений отца и Снейпа… Нет-нет, а задумываешься на эту тему. Несколько раз порываешься узнать подробности у мадам Помфри, но так почему-то и не озвучиваешь и слова на эту тему.

***

На четвертый день, утром. Закончив диагностику и опустив палочку, мадам Помфри задумчиво сообщает:  
\- Хотя Ваша магия и восстановилась, с ней явно что-то не так, — она хмурится и некоторое время молчит, явно что-то обдумывая, а затем, неожиданно направив палочку на живот, читает незнакомое длинное заклинание.  
Замираешь, пытаясь понять, что за заклинание.  
Закончив, мадам Помфри призывает к себе стул и устраивается на нем. Окинув тебя внимательным взглядом, серьезным тоном осведомляется:  
— Мистер Поттер, Вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать?  
— Я не понимаю? — ох, как тебе не нравится все это.  
— Вы беременны.  
Ты что?  
— Я что? — шевеля одними губами, сильно побледнев, переспрашиваешь.  
— Вы беременны, мистер Поттер. И я хочу знать, как это могло произойти? После встреч с Дамблдором и мистером С., Вы всегда принимали противозачаточное, но факт беременности налицо, — голос колдомедика сух.  
Нет-нет-нет! Это невозможно! Ты же пил противозачаточное…  
Противозачаточное.…  
О нет. Стонешь и зажмуриваешься. Да, ты всегда пил противозачаточное зелье... кроме последнего раза. Мерлин, как ты мог так облажаться?! Как мог забыть о самом главном?! Обхватываешь себя руками и съеживаешься. Что же теперь делать? А что тут можно поделать? Из сложившейся ситуации есть только два выхода: рожать или делать аборт. Нужно принять решение. Но какое? Нужен ли тебе этот ребенок? Нет. Нужен ли он Снейпу? Десять раз нет. Но убить живое существо… Способен ли ты на это? Нет. Если совершишь сейчас этот поступок, то, ты уверен, никогда не простишь себя за это. Именно в этот момент все обретает ясность. Мысли сами собой раскладываются по полочкам. Эмоции отступают. Приходит решение. Ты ничего никому не скажешь. Ты дашь жизнь этому ребенку и самостоятельно его воспитаешь. И у твоего сына будет все, чего не было у тебя.  
Мадам Помфри тем временем устало вздыхает.  
— Ладно, — видимо молчание затянулось. — Но хотя бы скажите, когда точно произошел контакт, и что Вы планируете делать дальше? Если Вы собираетесь избавиться от ребенка, то...  
— Я дам жизнь этому ребенку и воспитаю его сам, — твой голос сух и непреклонен. Решение принято. Да будет так.

Конец первой части.


End file.
